The story of Jillian Marie
by Sweetandsourpal
Summary: Jill is a single hardworking mother. Then she met Skye, a phantom thief. This is the story of them, their bad luck, and a curse that is yet to be broken. Rated T. Skye/Jill
1. Meet Jill

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

**...**

Prologue (Part 1 out of 3)

Meet Jill

The strobe lights where flashing rapidly in the night club. My amethyst eyes were filled with tears. Great. I'm drunk in a club. Then I came out of the club wishing it wasn't true. It didn't happen. Way to go Jill. You blew it.

I got in mom's pickup, and drove home. Not anticipating the lecture I'd get from sneaking out the house while grounded. When I got there, all the lights were off. So I park the truck, and sneaked into the house. When I got into the house, the smell of wine, and smoked grass was everywhere. Mom was doing her thing. I thought I was above all that, but I guess like mother like daughter. 'Cause this has been going' on for twelve generations. The single motherhood and the grass and wine, all my life I wanted to above all that. But as I slammed my bedroom door, I knew I couldn't get out of this curse. I cried myself to sleep.

…

_4 weeks later…_

"Jillian Marie! Get your butt down here now!" Mom shouted from downstairs. She sounded clean and sober, but even without that, she had a bad temper. As I walked into the kitchen, she held my pregnancy test. I gulped, I knew what was coming.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A positive pregnancy test." I replied. Biting my lip.

"Is this yours?" She asked.

"Yes." I said in a whisper. Mom came to me and grabbed my chin and make me look her in the eyes. Her blue eyes.

"Yes." I said in a louder voice. She threw my knapsack at me, I caught it.

"Get your sorry little butt out of here before I whip it!"

I did as I was told. I ran out of the house, and got on the path to Mineral town. At Mineral town, I stayed at the Inn, where they where kind enough to let me stay for 300 gold, which is cheap, but still very expensive. When I was eating breakfast the next day, a young girl, Ann, sat down at my table, she was delivering my 9ths. After she placed it on the table, I grabbed her hand.

"Where is the road for forget – me – not valley?" I asked.

"When you go south down the mountain, follow the path." Ann said.

"Thanks." I said.

After I paid gold for the food, I followed her directions, when I found the path, everything became clear. The reason I wanted to come here is because my grandma married a man named Mark, when Mom was seven. Grandpa Mark loved mom, but mom hated grandpa mark. But she allowed me to go to Grandpa Mark's a couple times when I was younger. And I loved him and he loved me. I was going to help with Grandpa's farm.

…

Grandpa's Dog was barking like a maniac. It was not used to me at all.

"What's wrong Bananabelle?" I heard a gruff voice asked. I looked down, and the memory was clear. The last time I was here, I was able to name a puppy that was born on the farm. Being an innocent eight year old, I named it Bananabelle. I looked up and saw grandpa hobbling up the path. When he saw me, His eyes glowed.

"Jill!" He said laughing.

"Grandpa!" I squealed. I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug anyone could give anyone. He hugged back, dropping his watering can.

"Come into the house, We need to catch up." Grandpa said.

So I followed into the house.


	2. Grandpa's Secret

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

**...**

Prologue (Part 2 of 3)

Grandpa's Secret

_Two seasons later…_

There was a cry of a little baby. I was panting, but I knew it was worth it.

"It's a healthy Girl." Nina said.

I looked as grandpa handed me a bundle in a yellow blanket. I looked in the face of my baby girl. She had red hair and blue eyes, and was perfect.

"Her name is Annie Joy." I said, mesmerized by Annie's angel face.

"Annie for short." Grandpa said to Dr. Hardy and Nina. I heard footsteps and the door opening and closing. I watched as Annie's face fell asleep. Grandpa kissed my forehead.

"Rest. You need it." Grandpa said as he took Annie and placed her in her crib.

…

It has been a week since Annie's birth, and even though I was growing stronger since the delivery, Grandpa has been growing weaker. And one day, he grabbed my hand.

"Grab Annie, and come with me."

I did what he was told. Grandpa led me to the goddess pond, and told me to sit down, because he was going to tell a story.

"First thing everything I tell you will be true."

I nodded. Annie was asleep.

"Second I am your biological Grandfather. I cleaned up my act, got your grandmother, mom and uncle and helped raise them through puberty."

I gasped. This was the biggest shock of my life. Mom knew her real father, but she still hated him

"One last thing…" He said, grabbing my attention. "When I was your age, and after I met your grandmother, and made your mom, I came back here, the place of my birth, and well... There where these two women, The Harvest Goddess and the Witch Princess. They got into a fight, and the Harvest Goddess and her sprites were sent into another world. And the witch princess instructed me to save them since I could see them."

He paused, catching his breath. "And in the 40 years I have been farming, I have only saved 39 sprites."

He went from looking in the pond to me. "You need 60 sprites in order to save the harvest goddess. I have been getting old and unable to handle some tools. And I need those tools to save sprites." He paused again. "When you were three, you saw a harvest sprite. A little guy, about the height of a garden gnome, had green hair and yellow clothes. It was petting Tessa."

I closed my eyes, and sure enough, I remembered it.

"You said it was a figment of my imagination." I said.

"I had to say that, or else your mom wouldn't let me see you again."

"True…"

"Jill…" He said, grabbing my attention. "I'm retiring. I'm 90, and I'm getting slower at my job. I'm giving you Star Ranch."

"You are?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am. In the three seasons you were here, you have surpassed me as a rancher. I taught you all I know, and yet you still learned. Jill it has always been your destiny to be a rancher. I know it."

I nodded, Annie stirred in her sleep.

"Besides, it'll give Annie plenty of space to run around."

I laughed "When she's old enough to run."

I got up, helped grandpa up, and walked back to the ranch, where we found a fat, bald man in a red top hat, and in glasses next to the shipping bin.

"Hello I'm Thomas." He said. "The shipping man moved away yesterday, and since I lost the rock, paper, scissors match, I'll be your replacement. I should have gone with scissors…dang." He muttered the last part.

Grandpa and I looked at each other, unsure of what mayhem was on our ranch.

"Sorry" Tomas said. "I have tonight's shipment, and all of the money went into Star ranch's account." He said. Then he walked off the ranch.

"I have a feeling about him…" Grandpa muttered.

I Nodded. 'Cause I had a feeling about him too


	3. The Story Starts

Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest moon or any of it's characters**

...

Prologue (Part 3 of 3)

The story starts

_A year later…_

I wiped the sweat from my brow with my hankie. It was a hot summer day. I turned. Annie was napping, using Bananabelle as a pillow in the shade, underneath the peach tree. I smiled. She turned one on summer 6th. It was a small party. She made a huge mess with her cake, but it was her party, she had fun. But the day after the party, grandpa collapsed with chest pain. He's with Dr. Hardy, recovering.

I put the watering can away, picked up Annie, and then went into the house. I set her on top of the bed; I don't think that a sunburned little girl needed to be under blankets on a hot summer day. There was a knock on the door.

I opened the door. It was Dr. Hardy, his face solemn. So I knew it wasn't good news.

"I'm sorry Jill, he died in his sleep." I nodded, and closed the door. I ran into the restroom and cried.

…

_Two days later…_

It was a rainy day, Grandpa's funereal was yesterday, but I brought Annie here today.

"Annie, It's time to say good bye to grandpa."

She waved goodbye. Then she started to cry. I held her tighter. (Which is hard to do while holding an umbrella.) Then I walked home.

Annie fell asleep on the way home. So I laid her on the bed, taking off her raincoat. After hanging our raincoats up, I noticed the letter on the table. I ripped it open. It said.

Dear Jillian Marie,

As you know your grandfather wasn't able to save all the harvest sprites, or the harvest goddess. So now it's your job. Your grandfather was able to save 39 sprites. He told you need 60 sprites to save the harvest goddess.

There 101 sprites in all. You need 62…think you can do it?

The harvest king

The harvest king? Wow…. I looked at Annie, and smiled. It's going to be a challenge. Raising a daughter and saving harvest sprites… I know there will be a lot of challenges and happiness. I looked outside, the rain was clearing, the sun was peeking out of the clouds. I walked out of the house the letter held tight in my left hand.

I clenched my hands into fists and threw them in the air.

"BRING IT ON!" I screamed into the air, my way of telling the harvest king that I accept the challenge. I looked as there was a big rainbow filling the summer sky. It gave me the confidence that I needed. All I needed was to remember the things that Grandpa taught me, and I would be in the clear.

So bring it on Harvest King, Jillian Marie is up to the challenge.


	4. Another Fateful Night

Disclaimer: **I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters**

…

Chapter 1

Another Fateful Night

_2 years later_

I was tired. I had just tucked Annie in. Before that, I had rescued the rest of the watering sprites which made it 53 sprites. I leaned against the wall. I looked at the clock.

"CRAP!" I ran, but I locked the door behind so nothing happened to Annie. I have promised Lumina that I would visit her. Better late than never.

I ran across the valley, and slowed down right when I entered the front yard. I checked my watch. 10:00.

"Great." I leaned up against the fountain. I'll have to catch her later. Then the door opened. A silver haired – emerald eyed man came out. He looked like he came from the stars. He didn't notice me until he ran into me. Literally! What a jerk!

"Hello beautiful lady." He smirked as he tried to reach me "I'm Skye. Do you think our meeting was in the stars?"

"I-I th-think so…" I stumbled. Last time a man was treating me like this I conceived Annie. I had to be careful; I didn't want Annie to be an older sister.

"THEIF!" Lumina screamed. She was behind Skye. If her face has been any redder, I could mistake her for a tomato.

"Got to jet." He said. He started leaving.

"Get back here!" Lumina shouted. She started chasing him. Before they were out of my earshot, I heard Skye say to Lumina, "Don't let such raw anger ruin your beautiful face."

"What a smooth talker!" She said before chasing him again. I started to home. I was on the hill where the mansion was when we met.

"He got away." Lumina said.

"I see." Being a smart mouth was always a trait in my family. Even Annie has it, although I am trying to get her out of that habit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you. He was close to snogging you." When I recalled it, he was very close to kissing me.

"I am." I said. "Who was he? I only caught his name."

"He's Phantom Skye. He's a thief."

Brilliant Jillian Marie, You fell for a thief. I looked at my watch. 0:00.

"I have to go. I can't leave Annie alone for any longer."

"Yeah. Bye Jill!"

"Bye Lumina!"

When she left, I dug through my knapsack, and found the teleport stone. Great Jill! You could have used this earlier! I teleported to home, unlocked the door, and entered. I shut off the lights, and checked on Annie.

Her hair was recently cut to shoulder length, but you couldn't tell that. She keeps in a ponytail and wears a blue hat over that. All you can see is her bangs. Anyways she looked peaceful in her sleep. I shut her door and jumped into bed myself.

…

I was awoken in the middle of the night, someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and turned on my bedside lamp. It was Annie, her ocean – blue eyes were afraid.

"Nightmare?" I asked her.

She nodded. I patted next to me. She crawled up next to me and snuggled in.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded, and took a deep breath before starting. "Momma, a green eyed, white haired man came and took you away from me. I ran after him, and when I caught up…" She held in a sob, "you were on the ground, covered in blood, and you were not moving." She was crying now.

I held her until she was asleep. Then I had to go because it was 6:00. But that Skye affected both me and my baby last night. For me, I didn't care, but he affected Annie in a very bad way.

And for that, the phantom thief will pay.


	5. Scarring

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, JILL, SKYE, OR ANY OTHER CARACTERS THAT LIVES IN THE VALLEY. I OWN ANNIE. THAT'S IT!

…

Chapter 2:

Scarring

If he values his life, he'd better stay away.

Other than the thought of the Phantom thief, life was sweet. Annie helps around the farm nowadays. She tends the chickens and waters the plants. (She also says that the cows scare her, and she doesn't want to be on the same side of the fence as them. Silly kid!)

Then like everything in my life, things didn't stay peaceful for long. I have not seen Skye in town for a week, so I thought that things would go okay. I had found (in total) 59 sprites, so I did think everything was fine. But life had a complete U- turn when a sickness came around the valley.

Not only did it affect me, but it affected Annie, Bannanabelle, Sashi (our black kitty, almost died poor thing), and the livestock. Thank goodness for animal medicine, otherwise I believe that we'd be worse off if the medicine wasn't around.

Annie had it bad. After I was done with chores, I would tend to her. (Hardy said she lost 13 pounds in three days, which is too rapid.)

Annie got better, then I had it. Then the animals, etcetera.

But in the end, everybody on the ranch got better.

It happened to be a beautiful day, when I placed a onion in the shipping bin, when a green sprite appeared After the 'thank you for rescuing me, see you at harvest sprite inc.' speech, A blinding light came, and the Harvest Goddess came.

"Dum dadada DAA!" She hummed.

I fell to the ground, I was surprised.

"Jill, thank you so much for rescuing me. Your Grandfather tried, but you did it! I'll be at my pond."

She disappeared in green sparkles. I got up.

Flora then came to the ranch. She told me that she was getting married to Carter today. I grabbed Annie and ran with the ecstatic bride.

This was a brilliant wedding. Those two were made for each other. Everyone was in tears in this wedding. Even the Harvest Goddess rang the bell for them.

Then I got the dreaded question. We got back from Carter and Flora's wedding, when Annie asked "Where's my Daddy?"

I sighed. "Daddy hurt Mommy, then Mommy ran away to here, then you were born." I tried to keep it vague.

"Okay!" she squealed then she ran upstairs to play with her dolls. She was satisfied with the answer for now.

…

It has been several days since the dreaded question. It was a beautiful day. I just came in from doing farm chores.

"Annie?" I asked. She must have been upstairs or something.

I looked around. I remodeled the house shortly after Grandpa's funeral. So now it has two floors, three bedrooms, and an extra bathroom.

I was quickly pulled from my trance, when I smelled smoke.

I ran to the kitchen, where there was a flame, lots of smoke, and my baby crying in pain. I whipped the fire out with a dish towel, and then checked on Annie. Half of her face, and part of her arm was badly burned. I picked her up and ran to Hardy.

…

"The burn on her arm is first degree."

"Like a sunburn?"

"Exactly."

We were at Hardy's place, Hardy was checking if she would live.

"Follow the light dear." He told Annie. Her right eye, which was the half of her face that was burned, was still fully operating.

"Well Jill, Annie." Hardy started. Then he turned to Annie, but spoke loud enough to have me hear. "Annie, you will have the scar there for the rest of your life."

Knowing Annie, she would start to cry…or something along those lines. But again, (one of the reasons why I love motherhood,) Annie surprised me.

"Awesome!" She giggled.

I started to laugh too, with a confused look on Hardy's face.

…

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, will try to make habit of updating more often.


	6. What? The guy has superpowers?

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!

…

Dsw212- Thank you so much for your comment. I am updating as fast as I can!

..

Chapter 3

What? The guy has superpowers?

The next day, was a rainy day. (That means I don't have to water crops!) So I fed the animals, and gave pregnancy potion to Quinxy, one of our brown cows.

After feeding Annie, who told me she wants to go see Muffy, we went to see Muffy.

Griffin and Muffy were pacing the bar.

"Muffy!" Annie squealed.

"Annie! You have grown!" she said

"Momma said I grew one inch!"

"What happened to your face? Griffin asked.

"I was trying to make lunch for Momma, and then something caught on fire and burned my face and arm. The face got the worst of it, and now it's a scar! Isn't cool?" She said very fast.

"Yeah it is." Muffy said with the most weirdest look on her face.

Then Flora walked in.

"Flora!" Annie ran to Flora.

"Do you need anything?" Griffin asked.

"Nope. Carter wanted to apologize for his behavior yesterday."

"Well tell him that we forgave him."

"FLORA!" Annie squealed, as she ran to Flora.

"Hey Annie!" Flora replied, as she picked up Annie.

Flora walked to me. "Can we borrow Annie?"

"Of course, just bring her back by sunset."

With Flora and Annie out, Muffy told all.

"We got a letter from the thief." Muffy told me.

"Expect me tonight for a drink. Yours truly, Phantom Skye."

I laughed "Wow!" I said.

"I am making him pay gold for the drink." Muffy said.

"That's not what he's thinking Muffy…" Griffin mumbled.

"do you need help catching him?" I asked.

"Would you?" Muffy asked. "Thank you!" she sighed.

"Come here between ten and midnight tonight." Griffin said.

I nodded and headed out the bar.

…

"So your going to help catch a thief?" Annie asked as I was tucking her in.

"Yes. I am."

"Momma…Don't get yourself hurt…" Annie said.

"I won't baby. Bananabelle, will be inside, and I will lock the door. You'll be safe."

"I love you momma."

"I love you too Annie." I kissed her forehead, turned out her lights, and closed her door.

I locked the front and back doors, (I want my baby to be safe,) grabbed the teleport stone, and teleported to the bar.

I walked in. Muffy and Griffin was cleaning up after their evening of drinkers. "Hey Jill!" Muffy said.

"The thief isn't here yet."

"Okay…Then we wait."

After an hour, we smelt something wonderfull. As Muffy and Griffin left the bar

to check out the smell, the Phantom Thief ran in, and ran me over again.

"Hey beautiful." He said

"Stop thief!" I yelled. My anger was to a point now.

"Would you sit still for a second?" He asked. But before I could even comprehend what he said, he yelled "CHICK BEAM FIRE!"

And with those words, I couldn't move. So now this thief has superpowers now? He moved around me to behind the counter, where he started going though things. For a minute, it was silent. Then I had a question.

"Phantom, why do you steal?"

He stopped for a split second. "I don't really know." Then he started back up again.

"Is for fun?" I asked.

There was a rattle of bottles, and then he came into my view point. "If I tell you now, where is the mystery?" He chuckled. "Looks like someone wants to know more about me."

At this point, he was as close as he was when we first met, at the water fountain at Lumina's place. Then, that jerk kissed me! On the lips. If I could move, I would have used the "Lovely Maiden" move that Flora taught me. I refused to kiss back.

"Hmm…I could've swore that the wonderful smelling thing came from here."

"Yes, let's head back."

The phantom jerk broke his one sided kiss. "gotta jet." He said. Then he left the bar, I could move. So I moved to a bar seat, to catch my breath. Then Muffy and Griffin came in.

"The thief was here!" I said.

Muffy ran behind the counter. She declared that a drink (whose name I cannot say correctly) was missing.

"He used a spell on me! I couldn't move!" I said.

"WHAT?" Griffin and Muffy yelled at the same time.

I nodded. Then I yawned. "Guys I really need to get back to Annie." I said.

"Well thank you for you help." Griffin said.

…

After I teleported home, I checked on Annie. She was sleeping. Then I jumped into bed. If that Phantom Jerk ever came into the valley again, he'll pay.

And this time, I ain't being silent about it.


	7. Never make a woman mad

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!

Chapter 4:

Never make a woman mad

The next day…

It was a sunny day. Annie and I was sitting in the dining part of our kitchen, eat cereal. (Because the only things I can cook with turning into ash is curry, and Annie doesn't like it.)

"How was the thief catch last night?" Annie asked, her right eye slightly swollen still.

"Well Annie, he's still out there." I sighed. I had already done the chores that dealt with the livestock. I still had to water them crops.

"Momma?" Annie asked. "Did the thief hurt you?"

"No." I replied. If Annie asked another question about that Phantom Jerk, I will explode.

"Momma? May I water the crops?" Annie asked.

I smiled. "If you're big enough to handle the watering can."

Annie jumped from her seat, and ran out the door. I looked at her seat, and laughed. Her seat was spinning.

…

Strangely enough, I should stop blinking. Annie WAS big enough to handle the watering can.

…

We were on the beach later today. Annie wanted to get some last minute swimming in before fall came. (Which is tomorrow.) She ate a lot at Kai's stand, raced Hugh around the beach, (didn't care that she lost,) built sandcastles with Kate, (who, Annie told me later, was extremely bossy,) and fell asleep in the sand.

…

With Annie asleep on my back, I walked home. We came home right as Tomas was leaving. Still to this day, he gave me the chills.

…

After dressing Annie in her pj's, and tucking her in. I locked Bananabelle in the house. I ran to the spring, hoping to make an offering to the Harvest Goddess. When I got there, I saw Phantom Jerk. Ignoring him, I threw an ear of corn that I harvested that day.

"Heh. Beautiful, why are you wasting your produce like that?" he asked.

I ignored him, afraid to lash out. I turned and started to walk away. But within a blink of an eye, he had a hold of my wrists.

"What is it beautiful? You know you shouldn't let-"

At that point in time, I lost it.

"WHAT- LET GO!" I screamed. He did. I slapped him hard, hard enough to add color to his extremely pale face.

"What did you do?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I am giving you a reason why to never get a woman mad." I said. (Remember I said my family has the tendency for being smart – mouths didn't I?)

He threw a punch at me. I dodged, and kicked him in the gut. The pressure was hard enough to throw him back to the wall of the mountain.

He groaned, I chuckled.

It went like this for a little bit. Him throwing kicks and punches, while I was using the Fair Maiden.

"CHICK-"

Those were the word I waited for.

I didn't let him finish his spell, I ran behind him and jabbed those pressure points that Flora taught me. He fell into the floor, unable to move.

"What did you do to me?" The Phantom Jerk asked.

"Blocked your Chi." I responded. "Don't worry it'll flow again soon." I smiled. Taste that medicine Jerk! I ran from the scene, to the corner of the path, and then I used the teleport stone back home.

…

When I got home, I unlocked the door as fast I could, ran inside, and locked it again. Then I got ready for bed.

Before I fell asleep, I felt the same feeling of empowerment. The last time I felt this, was when I accepted the Harvest King's challenge.


	8. This is what life throws at ya

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! I OWN ANNIE!

…

Thank you everyone for reviews. It's nice to see them in my inbox!

…

Chapter 5

This is what life throws at ya

It was three weeks since that fight with the Phantom Jerk. Looking back on it now, I was out of character, but what's done is done.

Annie tells me that her scar is no longer tender, and it feels like normal skin. (She still tells me that it's cool.)

And everything on the farm went peacefully….until fall 21st.

I went to get the mail like I do every evening after dinner, grabbed the mail, and walked inside.

"Junk, Junk, Junk," I mumbled. Annie was outside jumping on the trampoline that I gave her for her birthday a season ago. "What?" I asked myself.

The return address was all too familiar… Why in the world is my Mother writing to me? Did she go to rehab?

I ripped open the letter. I attempted to read mother's handwriting; then I let the letter fall to the floor. She was getting married in a week, and she wants me to be the maiden of honor.

I feel to the kitchen floor. "Grandpa…help me please!" I sobbed. I was a mass of emotion. The last time I saw the woman, I was fifteen, scared, rebellious, and pregnant.

But that was four years ago, she could have changed.

…

We were sitting at the table, eating burnt red curry. The smell of smoke was still in the air.

"Momma, this is yucky!" Annie protested.

"It's either this or go hungry." I replied. "Besides I was never taught how to cook."

"Didn't your momma teach you?" she asked.

The mere mention of my mother brought a lump to my throat. "No. She didn't."

"How about your daddy?"

"I wasn't raised with a daddy Annie."

Her eyes went wide with shock. I guess she didn't realize how she and her momma and were alike. (But truthfully, she has it better than I ever did.)

"I'll clean up!" She volunteered.

…

Annie was in bed, and I locked the door, but I left Bananabelle outside, because a wild dog has been coming and has been barking at the animals. I teleported to the goddess pond.

I threw in a bell pepper as an offering to the harvest goddess. Then I looked to the left. I saw the phantom there.

"I still don't understand why you put produce in the pond." He said.

"It's an offering to the Goddess that lives here." I replied.

He chuckled. "If you believe in that kind of stuff."

"In which case I do." I replied. "Look Skye," I said. It was hard to say his name. "About the other night-"

He looked saddened at me, like I was about to blow up on him again.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. I shouldn't had used you as my punching bag."

His look was priceless. "Your sorry?" he asked.

"My behavior was inexcusable. Please forgive me." Although I do admit, he needed that beating, after some afterthought, not even my mother deserved that kind of response.

He went all blushy. "I forgive you beautiful." He smiled. "I have never caught your name…"

"It's Jill." I replied.

"Would like sit down?"

So I sat next to him, and we talked. We talked for hours. Then I looked down at my watch. 2:30.

"I need to go." I said.

"Well, come back Jill." Skye said. I looked at him and smiled. Then I took out my teleport stone, and teleported home.

…

I went inside, and checked on Annie, (whose face was like that of an angel) then hopped into bed.

I had made a new friend, I had blown my daughter's mind out of the water, and I was my mother's maiden of honor.

I wonder how this turn out…


	9. One messed up wedding

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!

…

Thank you for all the comments and favorites! I am warning you though, with school starting, I won't be able to update as often as I want. Just a heads up!

…

Guess who I just married in the game?

…

Chapter 6

One messed up wedding

It has been a week. I left Annie with Vesta, Celia, and Marlin. I don't trust my mother to be out of her habits, and I know that I have a probability to get addicted myself. The same could go for Annie.

So after explaining my leave to Jackie, I was able to leave the valley. I ran up the mountain, and through Mineral town. From the city to the valley is a one day trip, but it depends on your speed.

…

Based on my memory, I was able to find my old house. I knocked on the door. My mom opened the door.

Did I ever mention how Annie looks so much like my Mother? Same hair color and color of eyes. But Annie's eyes sparkle like the stars, full of innocence, wonder, and curiosity. Mom's eyes are dull; no spark of life, but then again her lifestyle provides that.

"Jill!" She said, as she hugged me. "The wedding is just starting. You go before me!" Mom said in her sober bossy voice.

Being her daughter and Maiden of honor, I obeyed, although, I felt like Cinderella.

…

The reception was in the living room of the house. Wine was being poured, and people are going outside to smoke a joint. Also lots of drunken PDA. I knew it would come to this, and that's why I left Annie at Vesta's.

I left a card, and a picture of me and Annie behind, I left the house. The smokers were coming inside, I left without being noticed.

That's the one thing I wish my mother noticed, all the positive things about me. Not the fact I was pregnant at fifteen, and was a "waste of time, space, and money."

…

I was walking back to mineral town, when I felt like someone was following me. I turned around. It was a gang of boys that was at my mother's wedding, and the gang of boys who provide my mother her grass.

"Sup girl?"

"Where are you going?"

"Come hang with us!"

One came too close to my personal space. This happened once; I will not allow it to happen again. So I round house kicked him in the face.

…

After beating the living tar out of the guys, I went to mineral town and stayed at the Inn there.

…

"Momma!" Annie yelled when she saw me. I squatted to her level and gave a big hug.

"Have you been behaving?" I asked Annie.

"Yes." She said playfully.

"She played a couple of harmless tricks on us, but she behaved. She even helped!" Celia said.

"Okay then! Let's go home then!" I told Annie.

"Yay!" She sang, and then she ran/danced ahead of me.

I laughed.

"Well see you around. Jill!"

"Bye Celia!"

Then I ran after my daughter.


	10. I ruined a date with Skye

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!

…

STUPID WRITTER'S BLOCK! D: I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK

…

Chapter 7

I ruined a date with Skye

It was winter 4th, a day after I came back from my mother's so called wedding. Annie was asking me all these questions about the wedding. I answered them all, each with a sigh. Once she caught drift that I didn't want to talk about it, she went to romp around in the snow. For a girl who loved summer, she loved winter more.

I wanted to unearth some artifacts at the dig site, so I teleported to the waterfall.

Where I really teleported was the road to mineral town.

"Ugh." I muttered under my breath. I decided to walk, it wasn't that far, and Annie was at Vesta's anyways.

When I walked up the path, I saw Flora and Carter pacing in front of the tent.

"WAZZUP?" I yelled. Flora looked my way, Carter fell on his face. I ran to them.

"Dear? Are you okay?" Flora asked concerned for her husband.

"Does it look like it?" He muttered in the ground. "That stupid thief is going to take everything we worked for!"

"A note?" I asked.

Flora nodded. She pulled a crimpled piece of paper from her pocket. She cleared her throat.

"Tonight I will be helping myself to your artifacts. Sincerely, Phantom Skye."

I shook my head. What is that guy up to?

Carter groaned as he stretched from the fall. "I am not as young as I once was." he muttered.

"Do you need any help? The more help you have, the better." I told them.

"Yeah that would be great." Carter said.

"I heard from Griffin. 10:00?" Flora asked.

I forgot how easily things go around in a small town. "Of coarse!"

I ran to check on Annie.

…

"Thief catching tonight?" Annie asked.

I nodded.

"Do you like him?"

"He's a friend." I smiled. "But you are always first on my list." I reminded, since she had that look of abandonment. "I love you."

"I love you too Momma!"

I kissed her forehead and kissed her goodnight.

I locked her in the house, and teleported to the dig site, to find Flora and Carter pacing in their tent.

"Any sign?" I asked.

"Not a sign." Carter said.

"Maybe we should wait." Flora said.

We all nodded.

…

An hour went by, I was getting tired, it has been a long day.

"Where is he?" I wondered out loud.

"He still hasn't appeared yet." Flora mumbled.

Then Carter's face flashed up. "OR HE COULD BE STEALING ARTIFACTS FROM THE DIG SITE THIS VERY MINUTE!" He yelled.

Flora and I looked at him, then each other, then at Carter again. Then Flora sprung into action. "We need to do something!"

"Jill, stay here, just in case." Carter instructed. I nodded, while they left the tent.

The tent was still for a couple seconds until Skye appeared.

"Hey you!" I said. "You wanted to steal something?"

He smiled. "Not tonight. I wrote that letter to grab your attention. I am in no mood to steal today. I wanted to see you."

"Me?"

"Jill. And I was hoping you would allow me to hang out with you."

"Sure!" I smiled.

He grabbed my hand. And gave me a breathtaking smile. "Well lets get out of here, those two could be back here any minute."

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded.

…

We sat in the snow and sand on the edge of the beach. My boots and his shoes were on the edge of sand and water. I was shivering, my coat, scarf, and gloves combo is nothing compared to the icy wind of winter. Skye, in the attire he wore during the summer and fall seasons looked like he was comfortable.

"So…" He said.

"Are you warm?" I asked. There I go again, being a mother.

"I'm fine. You, are not."

He's right. I kept shivering. He pulled me closer to him, to the point were we were snuggling. But I didn't care, I trust him, and he's…warm.

"Why are you warm?" I asked.

"Because you are blushing." He responded.

"Other than that." I said.

"Because I am, like you are cold." He kissed my forehead, my blush got even deeper.

"What do you like to do that doesn't involve stealing and flirting with girls?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Well, I kinda pride myself in making curry."

"Curry?" I asked. "Well congrats, you're a better cook than me."

He laughed until he cried. "well I am not sure about that." He sighed. "I got the flavor down and everything, The right spices and such, but I still feel like something's missing…"

"Maybe you're not cooking with love?" I asked. "After all that's why my kid eats my cooking…" I slipped, I just told Skye I had a kid.

"You're right, maybe I should cook with love." Then he smiled, then he caught my slip.

"Kid?"

Oops.


	11. Must I explain everything?

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!

…

Left you all with a cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

…

Chapter 8

Must I explain everything?

"You…Have…A kid?" He asked slowly, letting the words process through his mind. At this point he already pushed me away, his warmth still with me.

"Yes I do." I replied.

He gave me a look of 'You Slut' and looked away.

I looked at my watch. "Skye. Things aren't ever as they seem. I'll explain more to you later."

I started to leave, and then I turned around. "Remember cook with love!" Then I teleported back to the tent.

…

I was in the tent for about an hour when Carter and Flora walked in. During the hour, I cried.

"Jill are you okay?" Flora asked.

"Just an eyelash in the eye." I responded.

"Was the thief here?" Carter asked.

"Nope." I responded.

"Well case closed then. Thanks for your help Jill." Flora asked.

I nodded and went home.

…

When I got home, I checked on Annie. She was there, in her room, reading a book.

"Hey you! Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, but I had a nightmare." She responded. She was heading back to sleep.

I stroked her hair until she was asleep. Then I put her book away and turned out her light.

After I recorded my events in my green journal, I fell asleep myself.

…

"BANANABELLE!" I yelled. She wasn't her doghouse or anywhere on the farm. Annie was looking for her too. Then Takakura found me, with a sad look on his face.

Now here's a thing about Takakura, he's my Grandpa's friend, and was helping him farm since grandma died. He's ninety – four, but he doesn't look a thing over seventy. Yeah, he's weird like that. But I expect him to drop dead soon.

"Jill, I found Bananabelle dead today. I already buried her."

I gasped. Now I owed two people explanations.

…

"Do you remember what happened to Grandpa?" I asked Annie. We were at the dinner table, enjoying another round of charcoal cake.

"Yeah, he had to go somewhere, right?"

I shook my head. "You know that one time, when you found Reina? Asleep on the chicken coop floor?"

She nodded her head.

"Well Reina was dead." I stumbled here, wondering what to say. "It's when someone goes to sleep, and never wakes up."

Annie was shaking. "So that's what happened to Grandpa and Reina."

"Today Takakura found Bananabelle dead. I'm so sorry Annie."

She ran into my arms, crying.

…

After finally settling down Annie, and tucking her into bed, I locked the door, and went to the harvest spring as usual. After giving her strawberries, straight from my basement, I looked over the left, and found Skye.

"Skye?"

He didn't even acknowledge my existence. So I did what came to me. "Do you want to be paralyzed again?"

"Not if I get you first." He mumbled. He had a half grin on his face.

"I told you I would explain myself."

"You did."

He patted the ground next to him, and I sat on that spot.

"Well, it's a long story."

"I have all night." he responded.

"Well, I was invited to one of my friend's birthday party. It was at a club, and it went on into the night. I was fifteen at the time, and my mother smoked grass and drank wine."

His face went from 'oh joy a story' to 'whoa'. I looked down to the pond, knowing I couldn't look at his face anymore.

"Well in the club, everyone was jumping up and down to the beat, making things utterly confusing. When I went outside to catch some air, A shadow followed me, so I went back inside, to the girl's bathroom.

"The shadow followed. And in there, I was violated a right I had as a human being."

I looked at him again, he had the processing look on his face. Then I looked back down on the water.

"A month later, my friend who had the birthday party, felt weird, as did I, so we stole a box of pregnancy tests. We didn't have the money for them, so she flirted with the counterman, while I stole a box. We went to her house and took them.

"Hers had a blue line, which meant, not pregnant, but mine had a double pink line, which meant pregnant. I was foolish, and threw the test away in the trash. Where I though my mother couldn't find it. She found it a day later and kicked me out of the house."

I was starting to cry. Skye wrapped his right arm around me, and pulled me closer to him.

"On summer sixth, four years ago, I had a baby girl, whom I named Annie. She has brought me back to life." I looked at him. "She practically saved me Skye."

He held me closer as I continued to cry.

…

A/N: Now he knows!


	12. Sick

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OT THE CARACTERS! I OWN ANNIE!

…

Chapter 9

Sick

It has been a week since I told Skye my story. Since then, we've became closer, and I'm learning to trust him.

Since that night, I lost trust in men. ALL men. Even men like Gustafa, who's innocent enough. (But then I trust a thief. My trusting abilities must be out of whack or something)

So like I said, it's been a week. Annie has been feeling unwell, I wonder if she's okay.

…

After coming in from chores, I didn't see Annie anywhere on the main floor or basement, So checked her room.

She was still in bed, but her skin was as white as the snow. When I ran to her, her skin was cold. She was also limp in my arms as I carried her to Hardy's.

…

"Jill, Annie is very sick."

"I could tell."

Annie was lying on the bed that Hardy has in his house, looking dead. If my baby dies now, I don't know what I'll do, just something bad.

"She has a virus that has been going around the valley Jill." Hardy told me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hugh had it as a cold, Kate had it as a very bad flu, and now…" He just looked at Annie, as to say she had it the worst.

"Will she be fine here?" I asked.

"If I don't see any improvement by next week Jill, I'll have to send her to the city."

I nodded, holding back tears.

…

When I told Skye what happened to Annie, He looked like he was holding back tears himself.

"From what you told me, Annie is unlucky." Then he put an arm around me. "But not even the two unluckiest people alive deserve this." Then he kissed my forehead.

…

A week has passed. No improvement. Winter 30th, New years is tonight, but I spent it telling my daughter goodbye. She needs to go to the city, she needs to get better.

…

When I woke up on Spring 1st, I felt tired and dizzy. I spilled a jug of milk, and dropped some eggs. After attempting to do my chores, I went to bed again. And I slept.

…

When I awoke again, there was Skye stroking my hair, (which was unusually down) with the most concerned look in his eyes.

"Beautiful, you have sleeping for weeks!" He said.

I sat up. Too fast however, I got a head rush.

"Ann.." I tried to say.

"She's back with the town's doctor. She has made an incredible amount of recovery. As did you."

"What's the date?"

"Spring 16th."

"Dang, there goes my birthday." I mumbled.

"When was your birthday?"

"Spring sixth. Now I'm twenty, and it stinks!" I fell back to the pillows again.

"The animals?"

"Takakura took care of them. I took care of the plants in the basement."

"Why are you here?" I asked. It was daylight, and in my room.

He saw my fear in my eyes. "Beautiful I came to take car of you. Nothing more. Didn't steal anything." His sly smile came on his face.

I sighed. Skye kept stroking my hair. I fell back asleep again.

…

By the time spring 20th came around, Annie and I were better. I even tried to make blue curry for Skye.

"What is this?"

"Supposedly it should be blue curry."

He opened it, and made a face.

"I told you that you were a better cook than me."

"You need help."

And the look on his face made me laugh.

…

A/N: Skye is at a yellow heart FYI


	13. Fun Day

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!

…

Chapter 10

Fun Day

After chores this particular day, I played tag with Annie. When I caught her, I picked her up and tickled her. Then I lost my footing and we both fell in the watering hole. We got up laughing, then I chased her with the gardening hose, but she got me doused good with the watering can.

…

After drying off by sunbathing on the horse shed's roof, we left the valley to find a puppy. When we found the one we wanted, Annie named it 'Little Sister'. When we brought it home, it chased its tail and fell asleep in the doghouse.

…

We went "swimming" in the ocean, it was chilly, but we swam and splashed around for about an hour.

…

Then when we were making dinner, I picked some tomato sauce from the pan, and smeared it on Annie's face. Then we had a food fight. We were cleaning it up laughing.

…

After getting cleaned up, and tucking her into bed, I went to the goddess's pond, after throwing a bit of produce, Skye grabbed me from behind, and twirled me about the pond area.

"You had your fun yet?" I asked him, after he finally set me down.

"Ye-" he stopped midsentence. "How did spaghetti get in your hair?" I turned around, he was hold a noodle I wasn't able to get out.

"Annie and I were goofing around and had a food fight today." I looked at him. "I seem to have missed that."

He smirked. "You had a food fight with Annie?"

"Is there a law where I have to be strict with my daughter?" I said with a smile on my face. He reached out and ruffled my bangs.

"You're it!" I yelled as I poked him.

I was chased all around the pond area. Then he caught me.

"Hehe, gotcha beautiful." He said, then he kissed my scalp, making me blush.

Then it hit me, like a lead balloon.

I love Skye, but I don't think he loves me… there's the dilemma.


	14. Please Stop Stealing Skye!

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON

…

**TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY? =D let's see if I can keep this up**

…

Chapter 11

Please Stop Stealing Skye!

All I could think about was Skye the entire time I was doing chores, then I found out that I was out of seeds, so I decided to go to Vesta's. when I was on the path, when I saw them standing in a group, whispering.

"Hey Vesta! What's going on?"

"Oh!" Celia said.

"We got a note from the phantom thief."

What is Skye getting into now? "Really?" I asked, everyone nodded.

"HE BETTER NOT RUIN MY CROPS!" Vesta roared.

"Upset?" Celia asked.

"YOU THINK?"

"Between 10 and 12?" I asked.

Marlin nodded. Then I turned around and left.

…

The rest of the day went without a hitch.

"Thief hunting?" She asked.

"Naturally." I replied with a smile. She gave me a big hug.

"Good luck!" She told me. Then she cuddled into bed, with Little Sister hogging the bed.

…

When I came into Vesta's place, everyone was ready to capture the thief. When we came outside, I had an idea.

"Why don't we split up?" I asked. "It's a big place anyways, and he'll slip under our noses if we stay together."

"Good Idea." Vesta agreed, in a tone that tells me that she's beyond furious. "Ceila and Marlin, you take the north field, Jill and I will take the south field."

We all nodded.

…

We got to the third row, when we saw Skye, looking at the crops, a cucumber in arm.

"STOP THEIF!" Vesta yelled

"Hehe…Don't let such raw anger ruin your beauty." He said in his 'trying to flirt with girls' voice. Mentally, I hit my head against the fence post. That won't work with Vesta.

"YOU…YOU…" She was about to burst.

"Stop stealing!" I said in a raised voice.

He looked at me with concern. "You care about me?" He smiled. "I will not be caught tonight." He looked at me with apology. "CHICK BEAM FIRE!"

I can't move.

"WHA-?" Vesta asked, loudly.

Then Skye headed to me, Vesta was cursing rather loudly.

"Jill, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Go before you're caught, there are others." I warned him.

He gave me a peck on the cheek and ran. It was 5 minutes before we could move, and we needed to check on Ceila and Marlin.

…

"We couldn't catch him." Ceila said sadly. Then it was silent for a little while.

"Hey no one was hurt, that's a win!" Vesta said.

All of us were shocked, Vesta was steaming earlier, and now she's as calm as the day after a hurricane.

"Jill thank you for your help, but I think Annie needs you." Vesta said.

"Your right. G'night."

I ran home.

…

I checked on Annie, who was off the bed, because our Great Dane puppy hogged the bed.

"Little Sister, go to bed!" I ordered. She did. I picked up Annie and tucked her in. Then I hopped into bed myself.


	15. Summer Birthdays

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!

…

**A/N: I just had a kid in the game…It's a boy!**

…

Chapter 12

Summer Birthdays 

The rest of spring went like a blink. And pretty soon, it was Annie's birthday. She's turning five. She's getting so big.

…

I did all the chores on Summer 6th, allowing her to play with Little Sister. Then we played tag again.

…

I decorated the house in green and yellow streamers and blue balloons. Annie's favorite colors. Then I made spaghetti. I had Ruby bake a cake, since I don't have good cooking skills, other than spaghetti. Then I got Annie inside the house.

…

Annie's gift was a knapsack, with a hammer, fishing rod, watering can, and a blue diary. (I thought that sharp tools would be too big girl-ish for her.) When she fell asleep in front of the T.V., I knew that it was the best birthday party for her, yet.

I tucked her into bed, locked the door, then teleported to the spring.

…

"So Annie turned five today." Skye said with a smile.

"Mmm Hmm…" I said, and then I told him about the party.

"She wants to be like you?" He asked.

"Yes, but I want her to have all the good parts. I don't want my family's curse to be on her."

Skye then wrapped an arm around me, making me blush. "She won't fall into the curse. You aren't smoking and drinking. I'm pretty sure that she won't."

"Thank you Skye." I mumbled.

"Speaking of birthdays, mine is soon." He said.

"When?" I asked, I knew the perfect gift.

"Summer 10th." He said.

I smiled, four more days.

…

Those for more days went by quickly. I told Annie, and she made a gift for him.

"It's a picture of him."

"Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he came and visited me when we were sick." Then she laughed. "He thought my scar was cool."

Then I was laughing too.

…

"Happy Birthday!" I said as I walked behind him.

"Heh, thanks beautiful." He told me.

"Annie made you something." His face was of surprise. "You're in her life too, you know."

He laughed. I gave the picture of Skye to him.

"Wow, this is pretty good." He said admiring it. "She has a talent here." He stood up, folded it up, and placed it in his pocket. "Next time I see her, I'll have to say thanks."

I smiled. I stood next to him, my heart increased its rate; I was going to give him my gift.

"Skye, I have a birthday gift to you." I told him. I felt hot, so I knew I was blushing.

He smiled. "Oh really beautiful, may I have it?"

"Close your eyes." He did what I told. Then I kissed him on the cheek.

When I looked at his face, there was a huge smile. I was in his embrace within seconds. Then we kissed under the moonlight. When we had to break the kiss, he was all blushy, but I was too. We embraced each other now.

"Thank you Jill." Skye whispered in my ear. "This is the best birthday I ever had."

"I love you Skye." I said into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jill." He replied into my hair.


	16. A Visit

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!

…

Chapter 13

A Visit

When I got home that night, I just collapsed on my bed, and went into a deep slumber.

When I awoke, I awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon and cheese. That was it. Annie can't cook because I can't cook. So automatically, I'm concerned. Who's here? Is Annie safe? Will I be able to block chi this early in the morning? (Because believe it or not, I am NOT a morning person.)

I was in the upstairs hallway when I heard the laughter. I recognized Annie's laugh straight away. The other laugh, was a musical laugh, like I should know whose laughing.

When I walked downstairs, Annie ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mornin' Momma!" she said with a grin.

"Morning Ann, are your chores done?" I asked. She has been an early riser lately, so she got the chores done before I got up.

"I did. Oh and the cows are mad." She said with a sigh.

Brilliant, there goes our cheese for the day. "Who is here?" I asked.

"Daddy Skye, Momma!" she said with a big smile. "He made us breakfast!"

I followed her to the kitchen. There was Skye, flipping an omelet. I smiled.

"Morning Skye." I said.

"Hello Beautiful." Skye, my angel, said. He placed the omelet on a plate and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I replied, sitting down at the table.

"Momma!" Annie said.

"Whata?" I asked.

"Daddy Skye cooks better than you!" Annie said, in her 'as a matter of fact' voice.

"Of coarse I do." Skye said. "And when did you start calling me 'Daddy Skye'?"

"Since now." Annie said, with the biggest grin on her face.

"Your in trouble now Skye." I told him, in mid – chew, pointing my fork at him.

…

After giving Skye a grand tour of the Star Ranch, (which took a while, because the farm is rather huge thanks to the generations of farmers before me) it was at least six when we were done. The three of us sat between the peach tree and banana tree.

"You know this is a perfect place for a hammock." Skye said.

"I'll have to put that into consideration." I replied. There WAS a hammock here, but it broke when I was midterm with Annie. It was old, and I was too heavy.

He got up then. "I'll have to go." He said. I got up with him, so he won't get lost in our maze of pastures, crops, and trees.

"Will you be at the spring this evening?" I asked him, we had to be PG all day; I just want to kiss him already!

He laughed from the tone in my voice. "I know." He replied. "Yes I will, it'll be a date!"

Skye picked up Annie, who just came behind me, and swung her around, Smiled at me, and then left.

"I hope he left leftovers." I said to Annie.

…

After tucking Annie into bed, and locking the door, I teleported to the spring, threw a tomato into the spring, I ran into Skye's arms, and got the well awaited kiss.

"Don't get me wrong Jill," Skye started; after we finally calmed down "But Annie was a little wild to you today. She wasn't listing to you at all."

"I know. But she gets that way when she gets excited." I chuckled. "She got that from me."

"Really? I haven't seen you like that before."

"Yeah, but life made me calm down, Like my mother. She would beat me if I didn't listen to her. Then Annie came."

He held me closer, although I was already on his lap.

"You do know that you can leave now, and not get so attached to us." I warned him.

"I can say the same to you." He smiled.

We kissed again, for we were kiss deprived.


	17. Jill, reporting for duty

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON

…

Chapter 14

Jill, reporting for duty

The rest of Summer passed rather quickly without too much damage. Annie and I got the start of the new plants, and We welcomed a new cow on the ranch, whom Annie named Bella.

So on Fall 5th, Ruby walked onto our ranch, asking for some milk and eggs to be delivered on the next day.

"I want to try a new recipe, but it requires fresh milk and eggs."

I smiled. "How much?"

"Four eggs and two things of medium milk."

"I'll bring them to you tomorrow."

…

The next day…

I entered the Inn.

"Here ya go Ruby, just as you ordered."

"Thank you Jill." Ruby said, but then a look came on her face.

"What is it?"

"I got a note from the Phantom Thief."

I gasped. What is he doing? Then I heard the door open.

"You got a note?" Rock and Nami said at the same time.

"Relax!" I told them.

"Here's what it says." Ruby started. "I am to waltz to the Inn at 12 tonight, sincerely, Phantom Skye." Then Ruby giggled. "He's pretty confident, isn't he?"

"Mom…" Rock complained.

"We need a strategy…" Nami wondered.

"Uh…I'll come at ten. Catch me up on your plan later." I said.

"We'll see you then!" Ruby said after me, as I left the inn.

…

I was tucking Annie in. I told her what's going to happen tonight.

"I hope that they don't catch Daddy Skye tonight." Annie whispered. She worked a little too hard than her body was used to, so she was tired tonight.

"That's why I agreed. I'm helping him." I told her. "I'll keep Little Sister inside, and I'll lock the door. Get some sleep." I told her.

She nodded sleepily. "Love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Anne." I kissed her forehead, and turned off her lamp.

…

I entered the Inn, to find nobody there. I was confused, I am on time…am I?

"There he is! The thief!" Someone shouted from outside.

I ran outside to the path, where I ran into Skye, head on. I fell, but he was alright.

"You okay?" He asked in a rush.

"Yes." He helped me up.

"Uhh.." Skye started, which was rather unusual, I was the one who said uhh.

"I didn't see you at all!" I said quickly. "Hurry!"

"You'll cover for me?" He asked. I nodded. He chuckled.

"Jill, you are radiant tonight." He kissed me quickly, and then he ran.

Then when he was out of my sight, a group of people came to me.

"Jill, we recruited Vesta, Marlin, and Celia, but then the thief went by us!" Rock said.

"We think he went this way." Nami said.

"Nope, not a thief here!" I replied.

Then the wind blew the lilac bushes next to the bridge.

"There he is!" Rock yelled.

While they followed the wind, I returned home to rest. Tonight was rather long, and tomorrow was when I shaved the sheep.


	18. Oh dear…

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! I ONLY OWN ANNIE!

…

Chapter 15

Oh dear…

It was three days since the town's mob against Skye. I haven't seen him since, but then again, I would stay away until things calm down too.

It was when I checked the mail that things turned upside down. Normally, it was bills I have to pay, or a letter from my Uncle Jack (the farmer in mineral town) asking how things are doing. But this time, the address was too familiar.

It was my mother's address.

I ripped the envelope open, and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Jillian Marie,_

_ Sweetheart, I have finally come clean, and I want to make things right. I also want to see my granddaughter, Annie. Besides I want to see how you've been handling the farm. I'll be there on Fall 14__th__. I'll see you there._

_ Your Mother,_

_ Dasha._

Fall 14th? That's five days away!

"Momma? Are you okay?" Annie asked. Apparently, I was hyperventilating.

"Annie, how would you like to meet your Grandmother?"

"Is she coming?" Annie asked, suddenly quiet, she knew that my mother wasn't the best mother in the world, just look at my cooking!

"Yeah, on the 14th. If she stays here overnight, she'll have to use your room." I warned her. I hope she didn't stay overnight.

"Alright." She said, still quiet. "I'll clean up." Then she started clearing dishes. (Yes I check my mail during mealtime, Gramps did it, and the habit caught on.)

…

It was a day later, and Skye was back at the spring. I had told him everything, and even showed the letter.

"I wrote to Uncle Jack. I'm still waiting for his reply. He knows my mother better than I do even." I told Skye.

"Her name is Dasha?" He asked.

"It's Russian." I replied. "Nee-maw was from Russia, and she wasn't married at the time of my mother's birth."

"Oh." He said. I nodded.

"She tried to make things right, and she raised Mother and Uncle Jack to the best of her abilities, but Mother remembered the times without her father by her mother's side."

"So, was your grandfather her step – father?" Skye asked.

"No. He is my biological grandfather. He and Nee-maw fell back in love and got married when my mother was ten, then Uncle Jack was born a year later, then four years after that, Mother ran away and had me."

We both sighed. "You know I had never told this to anyone." I told Skye.

He started to rub my back. "I figured as much." He smiled at me. "Do you want me there when she comes?"

"Would you?" I asked. It would be a relief, for someone else there to take care of Annie if Mother and I get into a fight.

"Of course! That's why I'm here." He said. Then we kissed.

…

The day: Fall 14th

The Hour: 7 in the morning

The Contenders: Me, Annie, and Skye

The Challenge: To make it through the day, without killing someone

…

I was waiting on the path to Mineral Town, when I saw my red headed Mother. When she saw me on the path, She ran to me, and gave me a big hug. She WAS clean.

"Mother? Is that you?" I asked.

"It is Jill, it is." We were crying.

"You look well rested." I noted.

"You look tan." She noted.

"Well, chasing a five year old and farming does that to a person." We were passing Vesta's farm at this point.

…

We entered the farm, Skye was holding Annie.

"Mother, let me introduce you to some people." I led her to them. "Mother this is Annie, my daughter, and this is my boyfriend, Skye."

"Hello." Skye said, acting polite.

Annie waved, and then buried her head into Skye's shoulder. Skye chuckled.

"She's acting shy today." I explained.

"Where's Dad?" Mother asked.

"Mother, grandpa died three years ago." I told her.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's running the farm in Mineral Town." I told her. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

…

When the tour was over, it was 8 in the evening, Mother wanted to know every name of every animal. Which honestly surprised me. Grandpa told me that Mother wasn't interested in farming, ever.

We entered the house, and the smell of curry overpowered the smell of animal that Mother and I had on.

"Momma!" Annie squealed as she ran to me. I picked her up and placed her on my hip. She's getting too old for this, but I'll let it pass for today.

"Skye?" My mother asked.

"Yes Dasha?" Skye replied.

"Can I talk to you privately?" she asked. Uh oh.

"Sure." He placed the orange curry on the plates. "Start without us." Skye instructed me and Annie.

Annie and I ate, but I kept looking out the window, wondering what on earth is going on. Then there came yelling.

"Why not?" Mother asked.

"Because it's not healthy."

"Screw being healthy, has she ever been high? Or drunk?"

I brought my attention to Annie. "Go to your room Ann." She nodded, took a bite of curry, and ran upstairs to her room.

I ran outside.

"She doesn't want to be that way!" Skye yelled. The Mother noticed me.

"Is it true?" She asked. "You don't keep wine here?"

"No, I don't keep wine here, I give Annie full use of the fridge, and I don't want her drinking it."

"What about grasses?" She asked. I knew what she was doing, trying to find a loophole in my life.

"Colored Grasses grow here, and I placed them in my shipping bin all the time, but they're for cooking, not smoking."

Skye was at my side now, he left arm was wrapped around my waist. He was there, I felt better by his touch. Then Mother lunged at me.

"CHICK BEAM FIRE!" Skye yelled. I wasn't frozen, but Mother was.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" My mother yelled.

"Don't worry it'll wear off soon." Skye told Mother. "Go check on Annie." Skye whispered to me.

I nodded then ran inside.

…

I knocked on her door. "Annie, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yea." She said.

I came into her room. Annie was on her bed, reading a book.

"Momma, what happened?" She asked.

"Daddy Skye and I got into a fight with Grandma." I told her. "Daddy Skye had to use his spell on her, and then I came in here to see you."

She ran and gave me a hug.

…

Annie was watching DVDs on the T.V., Skye and I are doing dishes.

"So what happened after I went inside?" I asked him.

"I picked up your mother and took her to the path. By then, she could move. She said some choice words about me, you, and Annie, then left in a huff.

"Thank you for being here, I don't know if it was just me in the situation."

He dried off his hands on the towel, then handed it to me. I dried my hands on the towel. He embraced me then. "I will always be here, if you or Annie needs me."

"Thank you Skye." I mumbled into his shoulder.

Then I heard the static, and the gasp. I had to go to fix the DVD player.

…

**This is a long chapter, but I had to cram so much in it.**

** Review please!**


	19. Stupid Weather

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! AND I DO NOT OWN MONOPOLY!**

…

**Hey everyone thanks for the comments, I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story!**

…

Chapter 16:

Stupid Weather

After my bipolar mother's visit, things have been calm on the ranch. The animals have been happy, the humans who take care of the animals are happy, and the man who loves the humans who take cares of the animals is happy.

Fall went by in a flash. The weather turned all rainy on us, so we had to put the animals in their barns. I haven't seen Skye in three days, and it's the 30th.

…

I woke up and looked out the window, all I saw was white. I moved to a window elsewhere because the snow could have been blowing from that window. So went to the kitchen window.

Saw nothing but white.

I turned the burner on, and started to make an attempt on breakfast. Annie and I are not going outside today. Anyone with smarts will do that today.

…

The next day, I saw white again. I swear it's not my eyes, but the blizzard that is still going on.

Without any chores, Annie and I watched DVDs, played bored games that she got from Skye as a belated birthday gift. (Five finger discount, I guarantee it.)

…

"Momma, your turn." Annie said with a sigh. The blizzard has been going for two weeks now, no break. I'm pretty sure that some the animals are either sick, or extremely ticked off.

I sighed too, and rolled the dice. I moved my thimble three spaces.

"You have a hotel here." I responded in a bored voice.

"500 bucks Momma."

I counted the paper money, and gave it to Annie.

"You win Anne."

…

The next day after the failed game of Monopoly, the sun broke through.

"Finally!" I yelled, and I quickly got dressed, so I can run.

…

After being tackled by the healthy cows, and healing the sick ones, I fed them. Then I went to the chickens, where I was pecked to oblivion.

…

All the pastures' fences were ruined. So Annie and I worked on that, and by sundown, we were able to have the pastures' fences repaired and all the extra material was chopped up and in the storage.

…

We walked in, weak from working all day, when we saw Skye there cooking.

"Daddy Skye!" Annie said with excitement, as she ran to him.

"Hey Skye, watcha doing?" I asked.

"Well I've seen you guys were working hard today, I haven't seen you guys thanks to that blizzard, and I wanted to cook you guys some dinner."

"Thank you Daddy Skye!" Annie said, before taking off to eat.

"How are things doing?" Skye asked, concerned.

"If someone even mentions the word 'Monopoly', I will freak." I responded.

"I can guess that you overused the board games I gave Annie." He chuckled, then kissed my forehead. My stomach rumbled. We laughed.

"Food for the farmer?" Skye asked.

"Please, I'm starving." I responded. With his arm around my waist, we went to eat some curry.


	20. Ice Skating

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

…

Warning: this is a short chapter. (For a reason…)

…

Chapter 17

Ice Skating

A day after recovering from the blizzard, I was digging through some old trunks in the unused parts of the basement greenhouse, and I found ice skates. Three pairs of them, all in different sizes, and I throw them in my knapsack without thinking about it.

…

Later on in the day, we were done with chores, when Annie asked

"I wish that I had ice skates." She told me. But then I grabbed the pair that was her size, and her eyes opened wide.

"I wore these when I was your age, visiting Grandpa. I hope you enjoy using them."

"Let's go!" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me.

…

I was dragging her around the frozen goddess pond. the day turned into night, but we didn't care, we were gliding around on the ice having a grand old time. Before we know it, Skye was at the pond.

With Annie in hand, we glided to him.

"Are you guys having fun?" Skye asked.

"Yeah!" Annie said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

They kept talking, but I wasn't paying attention. I was digging through my knapsack. Then I found the last pair of skates.

"Here, now you can join us." I told him.

He put them on, then he dragged me, and I was dragging Annie. The three of us on the ice, laughing and having a grand time in the late of the night.

I took a quick look at my knapsack before being drugged to the other side of the pond. For inside the knapsack was the blue feather that was in the same trunk as the ice skates, and I didn't want Skye to see it.

Not yet anyways.


	21. Will you marry me?

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

…

**Ugh…Stupid writer's block, right on a very important chapter :( Happy New year! **

…

Chapter 18

Will you marry me?

What is weird is that the blizzard messed up my ideal timing of dates. It was Winter 10th.

…

When I was tucking Annie in, I told her what I was planning to do.

"You're going to ask Daddy Skye to marry you?"

I nodded. Then she hugged me.

"Good luck Momma."

…

I was sitting next to Skye that night. We just finished a conversation on stars.

"Remember when you claimed you're the prince of the stars?" I asked.

"I do. It was the night we met." Then we both sighed.

"Hey Skye, if I give you something, would you keep it?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

Then I grabbed the blue feather from my knapsack. He was in shock.

"You're going to give your heart to someone else aren't you?" Skye asked, sounding rather hurt.

_No! This is for you!_ I wanted to say, but I couldn't say a word. I was too choked up.

I grabbed the transport stone, and transported home.

…

When I got outside the house, I was barley able to stand. But still I dragged myself up the stairs to check on Annie. Her scar was a little irritated from the dry, cold air of winter. But other than that, she was pretty normal.

I was able to get into my room before I completely break down.

…

I woke up on top of my bed, with my shoes still laced, knapsack still on back, and gloves on. I looked at the clock. 5:30. Might as well get up.

After cleaning up myself, I went downstairs. I was heading to the kitchen when I saw a folded up note on the table. I looked up, in the direction of Annie's room. If Annie was up, I wonder what she drew. So I walked over to the table and read the note.

_ My beloved Jill,_ It started. I gasped, it was from Skye!

_I will come and steal your heart tonight._

_ Sincerely, Phantom (Daddy) Skye_

I laughed when he added the "Daddy" part in the note. Annie had him around his finger. That's my girl!

…

Annie asked what he said when we were eating our morning bowl of cereal.

"He said that I gave him a shock, and that he needs to think about it." I told her.

"That means a no." Annie assumed, sounding disappointed.

"No. Think about it Annie, He's a thief, I am a mother with a five year old daughter who works a tad bit hard. He has a lot to think about."

"Okay, but if he says yes, I want to call him 'Daddy'."

I chuckled. "That's between you and Skye, Anne."

…

The rest of the day went slowly, as I wait for night to come. I knew what he meant when he said 'Steal your heart away'. He wants to steal the blue feather so that I couldn't propose to whoever he thought I was going out with. When finally, I tucked Annie in, and I waited at the table (which was near the doorway) for my Phantom Thief to come and steal my heart.

…

At Midnight, He knocked at the door. I let him in, and we both sat at the table.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"If I want anything, I know this place well enough to get it myself."

"True." I said. _Uh heart, could you please tone it down five decibels? _I asked my heart.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight Jill?" Skye asked.

Then I pulled put the blue feather, and with my other hand, I took his hand, then I placed the feather on his palm.

"Thanks." He said. Then there was a pause, and I was able to find my voice when he said "Huh?"

"This feather was given to my Nee-Maw from my Grandpa. When I found it in the basement, your face was the face I saw when I touched it." I caught my breath. "You how I feel about the other guys in the valley- heck guys in general. So why did you think I was giving this feather to someone else?" I was done with talking.

"Jill, when you showed me the feather, I was shocked. What I said was my first reaction, then I saw your response, and it tore my heart apart." Then he stood, took my hand, (which made me stand up) and embraced me. "I love you more than anything. Yes I will marry you."

Then we went to a deep kiss, which I had to break when I heard the _thunk_ of a girl getting out of bed.

"That would be Annie." I said. We both looked towards the stairs, when a girl that had an irritated scar, messed up red hair and sleep in her blue eyes came down the stairs.

"Daddy Skye?" Annie asked half asleep.

"Yeah Baby?" He replied. Then as if a light bulb turned on above her, she ran to Skye, and Skye picked her up.

"Are you and Momma getting married?" she said super fast, the question finally asked.

"We are." I said.

"Yay!" Annie squealed.

We all laughed.

…

Skye and I tucked Annie in, and we were at the doorway saying goodnight.

"So do I get a kiss goodbye?" He asked.

I giggled. "Of course."

Then I kissed my fiancé goodbye.


	22. I hear those wedding bells…

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of its characters. I only own Annie and Jill's mother.**

…

Chapter 19:

I hear those wedding bells…

It was decided a day after I proposed that we'd get married a week from the proposal. So a week went extremely slowly for me, for I was ready to get married to the 'Prince of the Stars'.

…

The night before the wedding, I showed Annie what I was going to wear.

"So you ARE going to dress up!" Annie exclaimed.

"Of course." I replied. It was a simple dress, no frills or jewels. Just white fabric in a simple dress shape. "I'm also thinking of doing my hair differently." I told her.

"When is the wedding."

"Early." I responded. We wanted a whole day together as a family. And if we have wedding early in the day, there's a less chance of getting caught.

Annie nodded. "Can I help you with your hair?" She asked.

I nodded. "But it has to be nice."

…

It was three in the morning, way too early for my liking, but I have a good reason. We were walking to the spring. We still had our winter boots on, and a jacket, but that's a given. Annie is wearing a light pink dress on, and she had her hair down, which is unusual for Annie. It surprises me to find that her hair can naturally make ringlets in her red hair.

Me, even though I'm the bride, I'm not as beautiful as Annie. Although I have my hair the same way as Annie, it's not as pretty, my hair is naturally straight.

Then I looked up, and there's Skye. And I smiled. He reached his hand to me, and I took it.

"Okay let's start this." He said. Then he saw Annie. "Hey Anne! Not fair!"

Annie looked up at him, questioning. "What do you mean?"

"Your giving the bride a run for her money in the beauty department."

"Nuh – uh!" Annie said with her arms crossed and shaking her head. "Momma's more beautiful than me!" I smiled, Annie and I must be on the same wavelength or something.

"May I start?" Annie asked.

Skye and I nodded. We asked her if she would speak our vows for us. We were standing in front of the pond, Annie's back was against the pond, and we were in front of her.

"Daddy Skye, please take Momma's hand." Annie said, Skye did with a huge smile on his face.

"Daddy Skye, even thought you're a no – good thief with tons of tricks, will you promise to love my Momma forever and ever?"

Skye nodded. "I will."

"Now Momma, You're a single mother and a hardworking farmer, but will you love Daddy Skye Forever and ever?"

I couldn't speak so I nodded.

Skye chuckled. "I love you!" he whispered.

"You too." I whispered back.

We broke the kiss.

"Now your husband and wife!" Annie squealed. She threw her arms up and ran to Skye, who of course picked her up.

"How about just calling me Daddy from now on?" Skye asked.

Annie nodded.

We did a three – way hug, when we heard an "Excuse me you three."

I took Annie and Skye stepped in front of me.

"Now I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to say congratulations!"

"Congratulations?" Skye asked.

"Harvest Goddess?" I asked.

"Yes Jill it is me." She replied. "I will ring the bells for you, and the citizens of the valley will forget that you were a thief, Skye."

"Thank you." I told the Harvest Goddess.

"No problem."

The bells rang, and we left the spring. Annie holding Skye's and my hands. The bells didn't stop until we entered the house.

…

The rest of the day went quickly. Annie was quite happy to have a Daddy, and Skye and I were happy to be together. The day ended and we were tucking Annie in.

"Goodnight Annie." Skye said.

"Night Anne." I told her.

She kissed both of us. "Night night. Love you!"

"I love you too." Skye and I said at the same time.

When we shut off her light and closed her door. Skye led me to the bedroom, to do something most newlyweds do during their first night.

…

**Now I consider this the end of Part 1 of her story. Part 2 and various other chapters will come soon.** **Comment Please! They are helping me write better!**

**Thank you!**

**Sweetandsourpal**


	23. Why?

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. I only own Annie and Dasha!**

…

**The Story of Jillian Marie Part 2 – Newlywed life**

…

Chapter 20:

Why?

The rest of winter went in bliss. Skye cooked for us, since I pretty much burn water, Annie was learning how to use an axe, but she had to use it when Skye and I were around.

…

"Momma!" Annie shouted from one of our chicken coops. "This one is sick too!"

"Anne, we're out of medicine!" _DANG!_

I saw Annie sadly set the chicken down and petted it. I know how she feels. It's Spring 3rd, three days until my twenty – first birthday. I hoped that my twenties are a lot better than my teens.

…

"Skye this is really good." I told him, in a gloom voice. He sighed, not believing me. Annie chewed her burrito in silence. Not able to handle the awkward silence anymore, I went to the tool chest, grabbed a lot of animal medicine, and left the house.

…

After a couple hours later after healing all the animals, I went inside. Skye was pacing the floor of the main floor. He didn't notice me at all. It was after I took my boots off and hung my light jacket was when he noticed me.

"Uh…" I said. The atmosphere was extremely tense. "Where's Annie?"

"In bed." Skye nodded to the stairs with his head, his arms are crossed. "It's 10:30."

"It is?" I asked. I was confused. Skye took my hand.

"Let's go to bed." Was all he said. I turned to follow him up the stairs.

…

The next day, the animals were all well, but the fences were broken, and the potatoes had the potato bug in them, making them unfit to sell to the public. Skye's strange behavior did change. It got worse. We are not talking.

…

We ate dinner quietly, and like the night before, I left the table, but instead if medicine, I took the sickle so I can kill the potatoes.

…

When I came in, Skye was pacing again. Instead of coming in quietly, I broke his thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked as I took off my outdoor stuff.

"I feel like we're becoming distant, Jill." He said. When he said that, I stopped undoing my boot laces and stood still.

"I'm right aren't I?" he said, his hands moving to the waist, he voice rising. I kicked off my boots and flung my jacket to the table.

I sighed. "I promised my Grandpa that I'll take care of the farm. And it has been in dismay since last week…"

"But that doesn't change anything! You stopped me from thieving, but I can't get even a half hour of your time!"

"I'm willing to talk to you! But you always go to the spring!"

"And you work too late!"

The argument lasted for an hour, and I was honestly surprised that we didn't wake Annie up. I was in the break with tears when Skye said something.

"You Liar! You have been seeing another man this entire time!"

_WHAT? NO! _I wanted to say, but I'm too chocked up.

"Your silence hurts me more than a thousand prison chains, Jill." Skye said hurtfully.

I couldn't say a word.

"Fine have your way!" Skye said. He left the house, and slammed the door.

…

I opened Annie's door. Little sister was hogging the bed, but Annie had plenty of space to rest. After placing her book to the nightstand, kissing her goodnight, and turning off the light. I closed the door, and ran to my bedroom, refusing to let the memories go.

…

**Review Please!**


	24. Some good and some bad things

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON. I OWN ANNIE AND DASHA!**

…

Chapter 21:

Some good and some bad things

Skye did not return the next morning.

…

Annie and I were eating breakfast silently. A bowl of cereal, because it's quite obvious that I can't cook.

"Momma, is Daddy's statement true?" Annie asked out of the blue.

"What statement?" I asked

"That you were cheating on Daddy."

"No it's not." I said. "Daddy tends to go to that conclusion quite fast."

"Then why did you chase Daddy away?" Annie asked.

"I didn't. He walked out."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Annie yelled.

"It's the truth!" I yelled back.

"I heard the entire thing last night." She yelled. We were both on our feet at this point.

"People have disagreements, Annie."

"Not like that!" She was crying.

"I had fights like this with my mother all the time Anne. Life isn't fair. If it was fair, I wouldn't have you yet."

That stuck a nerve, on both parties.

"Momma…" she said quietly. Then she ran out the front door. I watched, then slammed my hand into the cereal bowl, and kept doing it repeatedly, until I was bleeding furiously, and the bowl was in tiny shards.

…

"Please, if you get angry again, do something else, than smashing a bowl." Hardy said after taking the shards of porcelain out of my hand, then adding stitches and wrapping it.

"I won't. Thanks." I mumbled.

…

At the turtle pond, I saw Rock fooling with Lumina's emotions, by telling her he was going to kiss her, but didn't. As she walked away crying, I slugged him in the face, so that his nose was bleeding, and that he fell into the pond. He came out by a turtle dragging him. Before I went to the beach, I saw Lumina laughing.

…

I saw Annie at the end of the dock, her bare feet splashing the water, looking into the distance. She changed in the last few weeks. She grew out of the overalls she loved so much, in exchange of a multi colored shirt, and jeans. Her hair, hidden by her hat that she outgrown as well, was half up and half down, and tied with a ribbon. Her sneakers with her side stuffed in them was at her side. I took off my socks and shoes and sat next to her.

"Momma…" she said very quietly as I sat down next to her.

"Annie." I replied as I tucked a bit of flyaway hair from her face. Then she started crying into my chest. All I could do is stroke her back, and tell her that I'm sorry.

…

After the crying fit was over, we decided to return home. And we had leftovers, because the man in our lives hasn't returned.

…

When I tucked Annie into bed, hugged me and told me that she forgave me from earlier, and she hoped that 'Daddy' returns soon.

…

I was looking at what bills to pay, the sickness and the pests have set us back a little. And there was the fact that I saved a total of ten sprites, which adds up to 61 sprites. This was bad.

Then the door opened and closed. I quickly got up from my chair, and was in the basic position for the 'Lovely Maiden', when I saw who entered the door.

Skye.

Within seconds I was out of my position, and into his arms.

He chuckled. "Honey I'm home."

"I missed you." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too."

Then he carried me to the bedroom.

…

It was later in the night, when we were able to ask questions.

"What did you do when you left?" I asked.

"I tried to thieve, but every time I tried, I keep thinking that you'll pop up saying 'stop'."

I chuckled. "I had a fight with Annie, she left, broke a bowl punching it, got stitches, punched Rock in the face, he landed in a pond, reconciled with Annie, and you came home." I kissed him then.

"Wow, you had it harder than I did."

"Always have." I replied.

Then our conversation ended.


	25. Birthday surprise

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

Chapter 22:

Birthday surprise

Shortly after Skye's return, it was my birthday. And although I was having fun at the party that my daughter and husband threw at me, I felt a little off.

…

On Spring 7th, after the chores were done, I had to go to the doctor's. I had a suspicion, and I wanted him to confirm it.

"Hey Doc!" I said, as I entered his place.

"Hey Jill! Is everyone on the ranch okay?" He asked.

"Yeah everyone is fine." I replied, but then I looked down.

"What is it?"

"I have a hunch. A really big hunch." I told him. Then I made a motion, telling him my hunch.

"Well let me check."

…

I exited the doctor's place, and saw Hugh, Kate, and Annie playing a game I think is called rhyming.

"Cat!" Annie yelled.

"Grr…" Kate said then, the she lunged to Annie. Then an amazing thing happened. Hugh pushed Annie away, and was the one who got the strangling. But then by this time, their fathers and I came to the scene.

"Anne you alright?"

"Yes Momma." She said, then she got up. I looked around, Chris and Wally was making sure that Hugh was okay, then Grant came, and tiredly picked up the screaming Kate and went into his house. Then Hugh was declared okay, then ran off chasing Annie.

"I feel sorry for Grant." Chris started.

"Me too." I said

Then we parents started having a conversation.

….

When Annie and I returned, we were welcomed home to the smell of curry and pie, and welcomed by hugs and kissed from Skye. We were having dinner when Annie told what happened on the path today.

"That is nice of him."

"I know Daddy! Hugh is my best friend." Then Skye looked at me, I winked. We know something is going on with them.

…

Skye, who doesn't go to the spring anymore just for the sake of seeing me, was stroking my hair, which is down. I was lying on his chest. We were in bed.

"We just hope that the puppy love that Hugh is showing Annie doesn't evolve too fast." I told Skye after telling the gist of the conversation that I had with the fellow parents of the valley.

"Yeah, she's young." Skye said.

Then I decided that this was the perfect time.

"Skye." I said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

We were in the sitting position now.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yep." Then he started kissing me very passionately.

…

The next morning, we decided to tell Annie that she was a big sister. So we sat around the table, the chores done, eating pancakes.

"Annie, Momma and I has something to tell you." Skye said. Annie set her fork down, and looked at me and Skye.

"You're going to be a big sister Anne!" I told her!

She jumped from her chair and came to me to hug me, and then to Skye to do the same thing.

"When is the baby supposed to be born?" Annie asked.

"Fall 7th." I replied. Then Skye drew me in to a family hug. Me, Annie, Skye, and the unborn baby.

…

**TAH - DAAA!**

** Review please!**


	26. Annie's Day

A story within a story - Annie's Day

I was done with my chores, and I was off. I ran to the beach to meet Hugh and Kate, My best friends and the only children my age in this small town in the sticks. My Momma and Daddy told me this morning that I was going to be a big sister. I went ballistic with joy.

"Hey Annie - Bananie!" Hugh yelled to me.

"'Sup, Hugh, Kate!" I responded to Hugh's call.

We played on the peach, but we don't play in the water, because it was too cold. it was noontime, and we were invited to lunch by Gustafa. So we ate and talked with the hippie. I think he is kinda cool. He even taught me a couple of notes on the guitar. Then Kate, Hugh and I left the yurt.

We were walking uphill on the old path that has been walked on for many years when a man with wild hair, glasses and a lab coat bumped into us. His glasses dropped to the ground. I picked them up, and handed it to them.

"Here you go, mister." I said to him. But he didn't say anything, but kept staring at me.

"Who was that guy?" I asked Kate after we were uphill.

"His name is Daryll, he's a scientist." Kate said.

"I think he's creepy." Hugh said.

"Agreed." I said. Then it was the uphill turn to my family's ranch. So I said goodbye to my friends, and walked up the hill. I entered the house, to find my Daddy cooking, and my momma looking at pieces of paper on the table.

"I'm home!" I announced.

"Welcome home Anne!" Daddy yelled from the stove.

"Welcome home Baby!" Momma said.

I went and sat next to Momma. "Momma, can the baby hear me?" I asked.

"I doubt it." She said. "It's too early."

"Ahh." I said. "Can I kiss the baby?"

Momma nodded, rolled up her shirt. I kissed her belly, and then Daddy came smiling into the room with plates full of food. Momma's shirt was back over her belly, and I started to dig in. Daddy ruffled my half up - half down hair. And he sat down too.

After dinner, the three of us went to the spring, and Momma and Daddy were walking, while I picked the wildflowers. Then when we sat next to the spring, Momma braided them into my hair, Daddy taking pictures throughout the whole process. Then I skipped along ahead of them on the walk back.

After a bath, I was tucked into bed. I had a question to ask.

"Can I have a story?" I asked them. This was a simple request, and it's one that I don't ask very often.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince." Momma started. "But this prince wasn't just a ordinary prince. He was the prince of the stars. He only was seen at night. One night he was walking his nightly stroll, when he bumped into a girl. She was young, she was still in her teens, but the moment he saw her, he fell in love.

"The girl, who thought that this man was handsome, had no interest in love. She was taking care of her niece, who was three years old and demanded attention. But it took him a year, but he finally got her to say 'I love you.'

"It was another two seasons until they got married. and guess what?" Momma asked.

"What?" I asked.

"They adopted the little niece and they moved into the prince's star palace. Which is located on the moon." Momma said.

"That's why when we see the moon at night, there's a face." Daddy said. "That's the location of the star palace."

I giggled. "That was a good story!" Then they kissed me goodnight, turned out the light, and closed my door. I snuggled into my sheets, and closed my eyes, and imagined that I was the little niece in the story.

...

**A/N: I thought that we needed a (short) chapter in Annie's view. Can you tell where Jill's story comes from?**

**Review please!**


	27. When You're going through Hell

Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harvest Moon! I Own Annie And Dasha!**

…

**Hey Shanagi95! You guessed right!**

**(Warning: Kinda graphic. NOT RECOMMENDED FOR READERS UNDER THE AGE OF 13, OR HAS A TENDINCY TO HAVE BAD DREAMS!) Didn't say I warned you!**

…

Chapter 23:

When You're going through Hell…

We were all done with the chores, and Annie skipped off to play with Hugh and Kate, and I was in the newly bought hammock with Skye.

"I thought it was cute how you retold our story last night." Skye said, referring to the bedtime story I told Annie last night.

"Well, it's the first thing that came to mind, and she rarely asks for a bedtime story anyways." I said. Then he placed his hand over mine, which was positioned over our developing child.

…

I wasn't worried when Annie didn't come home for lunch. She usually hangs out at someone's place and eats lunch there. But when she didn't come home for dinner, I looked at Skye with this worried look. He understood completely. Then her bedtime came, and she wasn't home.

"Jill, where are you going?" Skye asked when I finally decided to look for my daughter.

"I'm searching for my firstborn." I replied.

He chuckled. "Be back in a hour, then it would be too late to search for her."

…

I left at 10 at night, and I returned at 2. I entered our room and sighed.

"Couldn't find her?" Skye asked.

I shook my head, then the waterworks started coming. Skye was kind enough to just let me cry and just let it go.

…

The next day, Skye and I went around the entire valley, asking where Annie was. Then I finally came to Chris, Wally, and Hugh's house. When I asked Chris, she had a saddened look on her face.

"Hugh hasn't been the same since yesterday afternoon. You might have to ask him."

I nodded at her and winked. It wasn't because of the situation, it was because of how close our children were. Then I went upstairs.

"Hugh?" I asked him. He was sitting on his bed, looking down.

"Yes Lady?" He asked. He always called me that.

"Tell me, do you know where Annie is?"

Hugh looked at me.

…

With my husband (and an angry mob of villagers behind them) we were in front of Daryll's place. It has been three days since Hugh told me where Annie was, and we conducted a battle plan.

"And…GO!" Skye yelled.

I entered the house. Daryll started toward me, but then Skye and Griffin pinned him down.

"The basement's locked!" I exclaimed. Marlin came then, and cut the lock. We went into the basement. There was a mermaid in a bathtub, and my little girl, curled up on…on…_Bloody Sheets._

"Annie." I said in the most loving voice I could manage.

"MOMMA!" Annie cried, as she clings to me. I picked her up in the non – bloody blankets. I ran upstairs.

"There's some else down there!" I told everyone. Then I carried a crying Annie to Dr. Hardy's.

…

I am relived to know that the blood on the sheets was from her trying to not get her blood drawn. She fainted after she struggled. Dr. Hardy said other than the bruises, she's perfect. And with that statement, I had to nod my head. I knew she was perfect from the start.

Right when Annie and I were about to leave Dr. Hardy's, Skye came in with Daryll's unconscious body. I managed to pull Annie away from the sight and back to Star Ranch.

…

Author's Note:

**After posting originally, I was trying to make the next chapter – and well, Annie wouldn't be the Annie I had envisioned in my head when I started this. And it was difficult for me to write it – to the point where it was impossible. So I fixed it, and Annie is still innocent. (Insert the Review please statement here.)**


	28. Sunshine After Rain

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. I only own Dasha and Annie (and the baby in development)**

…

(Short Chapter)

…

Chapter 24

Sunshine after Rain

It has been a week since Annie was kidnapped. Once in a while, she'll complain about the bruises, but we gave her some slack – something I wished Dasha gave me when I conceived Annie.

In that week, I had to keep convincing Skye that Annie wasn't hurt in ways that I was hurt in. It was the night before Annie's birthday when he finally believed me.

…

Annie's birthday was wonderful. Hugh, Kate, and their families came over. We had Chinese food, had some cake, played some games, and then the kids were chasing fireflies while us grown ups talked. Annie told me later, with her sunburned face as red as her scar, that it was the best birthday ever!

"I'm glad to hear that!" I replied before kissing her.

…

Skye's birthday was more private. It was just Annie, Skye, the unborn baby, and me. I made dinner that night – Finest curry. But after Skye took a bite of it, he laughed and went to the kitchen to cook something better.

"Momma, why do you even try?" Annie asked. in response, I shrugged my shoulders.

It was the Sunshine after the Rain


	29. Can't I catch a break?

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest moon. I only own certain characters, and they are not for sale!**

…

_AN: I'm a bad author for keeping the fans waiting. I am warning you now, that this chapter here will not be pretty, but then when was life pretty? It's the way I think. Sorry this took so long. Shutting up now._

…

Chapter 25:

Can't I catch a break?

It was sometime late in the night. Neither Skye and I could sleep. My reason was because Baby was pushing on my bladder. Skye was having an isonomic night, so we were talking.

"Skye?" I asked, kinda urgently.

"What?" He asked, his voice full of concern. I place his hand on my stomach. He sighed in relief when he learned it was baby kicking. After Baby stopped, I tried to get comfortable, but I jus couldn't.

"We need to start thinking of names…" I said.

"Hmm…we do. It's another season before we have an another screamer in the house."

I looked at him "What? Who screams?

Skye laughed. "You can be quite squeamish if you wanted to, Jill." I responded by hitting him with my pillow, and Skye laughed. After settling down, he started up the conversation.

"If it's a boy, I want him to be named Kyle." Skye said.

"Kyle?" I asked. It was a name I wasn't so familiar with.

"Is it bad?" Skye asked.

"No, I'm just not familiar with that name." I responded. "What if Baby's a girl?" I asked.

"What if Baby is two girls?" Skye asked.

"I hope you're joking!" I exaggerated.

"I am, don't worry. Don't hit me again!" Skye said, adding the part about hitting him, jokingly. I still hit him with a pillow.

"Well…" I started, looking down on my rather large stomach, cradling it. "I kinda like Jenny for a girl."

Even in the dark, I saw Skye smile. "I have an aunt named Jennifer." He said. Now I have never met Skye's family. He ran away from home.

"Really?" I asked. Then the tiredness really hit me, and I fell against my pillow. Last thing before I remember before really falling asleep was Skye telling me goodnight, and kissed our unborn baby.

…

_A couple days later…_

It was a summer day. Balmy for everyone, besides the pregnant lady. It's too hot for my liking. I'm to the point where I'm uncomfortable at all times, and frankly, the heat isn't helping at all.

I was coming from the beach, when I saw Annie and Kate. They seemed to get along at this point of time. Then they came to me.

"Is it true that you are pregnant?" Kate asked, making Pregnant sound like a nasty word.

I nodded, not knowing where she was going with this. Then Kate kicked me in the stomach. I felt pain. Major pain. _Labor pains._

"See, she isn't pregnant!" Kate exclaimed to Annie. I looked at them right when Annie punched Kate.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE A MOM AND YOU DON'T!"

If I hadn't grabbed her, she would have attacked Kate.

"Anne, listen to me. If you really want to help me, get the doctor, then get your daddy." I would have said more, but I was so filled with pain that I couldn't say it. Then on the warm ground, I fainted.

…

When I woke up, I was in the bedroom, with Dr. Hardy and Skye.

"Annie told me everything. Wally brought you here, Annie is with them, and Kate-"

I screamed at that moment. Then I pushed. There was screaming of a little baby.

"It's a girl!" Hardy said.

"Jenny!" Skye and I exclaimed at the same time. Hardy bundled Jenny and handed her to me.

"I have a feeling you'll be needing me soon…" Hardy said.

I had no idea what Skye said in response to that. I was focusing my attention to my tiny Jenny. She had brown hair, and amethyst eyes. She had Skye's nose.

"Skye, she has your nose." I said.

Then Skye and I cradled her together. Hardy then took a picture of Skye and I holding Jenny, and then a close-up of Jenny. Then the doctor left. After a while, Jenny yawned, and fell asleep. When she did this a feeling of despair came upon me. After a few minutes, Jenny took a deep breath, exhaled, and didn't start breathing again. Skye left to get Hardy and Annie. I was in tears trying to say goodbye. I've known her for five minutes, but…it felt like I knew her forever.

…

_The next day…_

We buried Jenny next to Grandma and Grandpa. Annie kissed her younger sister goodbye before be wrapped her in a pink blanket. It was a sunny day. From what happened, Grant sent Kate away to a boarding school. But the damage was done.

Rest in Peace, Jennifer Kay.

…

**Review Please!**


	30. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. **

…

Chapter 26:

Surprises

It was the beginning of fall. The leaves hasn't changed colors yet, but the air is crisper, and on the chillier side. Annie and I have to wear light jackets if we do any work outside.

…

The three of us were enjoying breakfast. Annie and I still has some work to do, but the majority of the work is done. Then Little Sister started to bark. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Annie, cool down your dog." I told her.

"Can it!" Annie told Little Sister, and Little Sister canned it. I rolled my eyes and answered the door. There, standing in front of me, is my 6 year older than me, Uncle Jack.

"UNCLE JACK!" I screamed. I haven't seen him in forever.

"Hey Jill! Took over Dad's farm I see." Uncle Jack said.

"Yep. Wanna meet my family?" I asked. He came in, rubbed his boots on the welcome mat, and came in.

"Annie, this is Uncle Jack." I said to Annie. Annie gave him the biggest smile and hugged him.

"You're right." Uncle Jack said. "She does look like Dasha."

Then Skye came and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Uncle Jack, this is my husband, Skye." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Skye said. Uncle Jack nodded.

"Hey Mom, aren't we supposed to finish the chores?" Annie asked.

"Can I help?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Sure!" Annie and I said at the same time.

…

I was throwing the stuff I gathered from the town's fields into the shipping bin. Everyone was inside, laughing and having a good time. I struggled and supported myself against Takakura's house. (It was locked, he moved away yesterday...it was something to do with his daughter...)

I was so dizzy, that I would fall if I walked. Then everything faded to black.

…

I woke up. According to the clock, it was 4:00 in the morning. And I am not going back to sleep.

I quietly got dressed, and went outside. The sun was a quarter up.

"You're up." Skye Said from behind me.

I turned to him and smiled. "Where's Uncle Jack?" I asked.

"After he found you, he told us that he has to return to his own ranch & family."

"Really?" I asked.

Skye nodded, then wrapped his arms around my waist. "He liked me." He said. I laughed.

…

I closed the door behind me. The chores were done, and I didn't tire myself out like I did yesterday, but I found something that could effect this ranch. Effect it to the highest point.

"Afternoon Mom!" Annie said from behind the counter.

"Afternoon, Love." Skye said.

"Afternoon Family!" I said. "You learning to cook Anne?" I asked.

"I am!" She said.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Chicken Ala King." Annie and Skye said at the same time.

"Sounds great!" I responded.

…

We were outside. Skye was preparing a fire in the fire pit that Uncle Jack apparently built for us. Annie was chasing the last of the fireflies. They were going to die out soon, it's getting cold fast. I was up against the fence.

"There, it's finished." Skye said. We went and sat around the fire. Telling about our day. I was last.

"Hmm..." I started trying to remember my day. "I fed the animals, milked the cows, sheared some sheep, gave a potion to a cow, and found out that there's another member coming to our family around Spring."

"What?" Annie shrieked. "I'm going to be a big sister?"

I nodded. Annie gave me a hug. I looked at Skye, he had a look of concern on his face. But I don't blame him.

"When is the baby due?" Skye asked, quietly.

"Spring 3rd." I responded.

Skye nodded.

…

Annie was in bed, and Skye and I were in our bedroom. I closed the door.

"Skye, what's wrong?" I asked. He wasn't too thrilled that I was pregnant.

"Will we have another dead child?" Skye asked.

"We won't." I said. "Doctor Hardy said that everything is fine. My body is fit for holding a developing child. And if we don't have anyone kicking the baby, then we'll make it to the week before the due date."

"the week before?" Skye asked.

"About 3% of infants are born on their due dates." I told him. "I was born 2 months before mine." I told him. Skye turned and looked at me.

"You were a premature infant?" Skye asked.

"Explains the craziness huh?" I asked.

Skye laughed. I yawned.

"Sleep time for the farmer!" Skye exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and went to bed.


	31. You can stop a thief from thieving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. I do not own any of the characters. They belong to someone else!**

…

Chapter 27

You can stop a thief from thieving...

I was at my desk, in our bedroom. I sighed, I have no idea what to do. Things were going so well at the farm, I just don't get it!

"Mom, here's dinner." Annie said. She came and placed the macoroni and cheese on the desk.

"Thanks Anne." I said. She smiled. Then she looked confused.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I am having issues with the bank."

"Really?" Annie asked. "I hope it gets better!"

"Yeah, me too."

…

Three days later, I was tilling the soil, and scattering seeds. Wiping the sweat from my face, and keep working.

"Mom, Dad wants to talk to you." Annie said with concern.

"Okay. Water the new seeds for me?" I asked. Annie nodded and went to fill her watering can. Then I left to see what Skye wanted.

"Skye? What's wrong?" I asked when I entered the house.

"You're working harder then you ever did. What's going on?"

I looked down. "The bank that my family trusted for over 100 years has failed Skye. We don't have any money." I looked at Skye. "Whatever Annie and I make is what we'll live on. I don't know how we'll pay the bills this month, but..."

Then Annie came in, and since Skye and I don't like troubling the six year old with things the grown should handle.

…

We're into the third week of Fall, one more week before winter, and Annie are at our wit's end. Our fields have been plentiful. But we also have to prepare for winter, which means getting the heaters in the barns and coops, grab the extra hay, and get the forage for the last time in the year.

It doesn't help when you're pregnant.

I have to stop work so I can throw up my breakfast, or lean against something so that I can regain my balance. Every time, Annie asked if I was alright, and if she needed to get Skye. I told her no, and that I was fine.

…

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling that something was wrong. I felt in my sheets, and something was amiss.

I bumped into Annie, who was probably coming back from the kitchen.

"Anne, I'm going thief hunting." I told her.

"Dad's not in?" She asked.

I nodded. "Don't worry, go to sleep, we'll be harvesting things tomorrow."

Annie nodded. "Night Mom."

"Night Annie." I kissed her on her head.

…

It was dawn, and I was leaning up against the cliff walls. I have been waiting here since 1 in the morning. Then I saw the silver haired man I love, coming down the hill. Thankfully, he was empty handed.

"Sup?" I asked. Causally, like I did when we were dating.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since I woke up and didn't find my husband." I said. He took my hand, and we walked to the ranch.

"What were you thinking?" I asked. Not accusingly, just curiously.

"I just wanted to help my girls." Skye said.

"Annie didn't care, she was half asleep." I said.

Skye laughed. "That sounds like Annie." He stopped and looked at me. "What about you?"

"I appreciate the thought, however, I kinda would like it if you would stop thieving. You already have stolen two rancher's hearts. What more do you want?"

Skye smiled. "Okay. Sorry to make you get up so early."

I kissed him. "Nah, don't be. Thief hunting is second nature to me now."

Skye ruffled my hair as we entered our house.


	32. Calm Winter Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. They belong to marvelous entertainment. **

…

Chapter 28:

Calm Winter Day

When Fall changed into winter, Annie and I were able to stabilize our finances. As long as we don't buy anything big, say like another basement, or a barn, we'd be good.

It's the middle of winter, I had to bring out my maternity clothes. Annie wanted to be like me, and wears a pillow under her shirt, and places her hands on her lower back. Skye and I think that it's adorable. Our baby kicked so hard one night, that not only that it woke me, but it woke up Skye. I thought it was funny, but Skye thought otherwise.

…

"Annie? Skye?" I asked. I checked every nook and cranney of the house. There was no phantom thief or redhead rancher. I resorted to ask the dog.

"Little Sister, have you seen Skye or Annie?" I asked.

Little Sister translated my question to a question of her need to go outside. So when I found them, I smiled. They were outside, making a snowman.

"That looks great!" I yelled. Annie turned around and smiled. "I would make you hot chocolate, but it'll not be good at-"

"On it!" Skye said interrupting me. He ran in, kissed me, and ran to the kitchen. I thought quickly, made a quick snowball, and threw it at Skye.

"Annie!" Skye said.

"What?" Annie asked, as she walked in the house.

"Did you throw the snowball at me?" He asked. He didn't sound mad, it was his playful tone of voice.

"Maybe." Annie responded.

"Or really?" He asked, coming from the kitchen. Then he started tickling Annie. Annie started laughing so hard, she was crying.

"Daddy...stop!" She said through the laughter.

"Oh really?" He did stop. Then Annie threw the snowball that I gave her. Skye saw it.

"Jill!" Skye said. I gave him the innocent look. Then the kettle started whistling, and Skye had to go to the kitchen. The moment Skye was in the kitchen, Annie and I high fived.

…

"Ouch!" I said.

"I felt that!" Skye responded. It was another night of baby kicking on my pelvis, resulting in no sleep from Me or Skye.

"Intensify it by three thousand and you'll know how it feels."

Skye laughed. "Baby is going to be here soon, and we need to name baby."

"true."

"You name the boy, and I name the girl?" Skye asked.

"As long as the name isn't Jennifer Kay, then we're good."

"Agreed. That name is already taken." His eyes widened "You crying?"

"I am?" I asked. I raised my hand to my face, and wiped away my tear. "Oh so I am!"

We laughed. "I like Jordyn." Skye said.

"Jordyn...spelled how?" I asked. There was three ways to spell it.

"J. O. R. D.Y. N." He said. "I feel it's more poetic that way."

I nodded. "You're right." I thought in a little bit. "I like Vaughn for a boy's name."

"Okay so Jordyn Leigh and Vaughn?"

"Lucas. Vaughn Lucas."

Skye leaned to talk to our Baby. "Jordyn or Vaughn, whoever you are, your Daddy loves you very much."

our baby responded to Skye's voice, by kicking. Even though it hurts like crazy, it was funny to see our baby kick Skye square in the face.

"What am I getting into?" Skye asked.

"Getting? You're already in it!"

"Oh I am so doomed!" Skye said. I continued giggling.


	33. Annie becomes a Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or it's characters. I own just a handful of characters!**

…

Chapter 29:

Annie becomes a Sister

It was early Spring. On Spring 1st, we had the Rice Cake festival. So no work was done whatsoever. Yesterday, Annie and I were cleaning up the ranch. (Well, mostly Annie. I was so uncomfortable and in slight pain that I couldn't do squat.)

…

Spring 3rd. I was in the middle of the field, that held the Strawberry seeds. Even though there was no one around, I was talking.

"Baby, when are you coming?" I asked."You make your Momma uncomfortable you know that?" The baby kicked. Then all of a sudden, The pain intensified, like say...9,000 decibels.

"SKYE?" I yelled. Skye heard from the open window. He ran from the house to me.

"Jill what's the matter?" He asked. Then another contraction came.

"The baby is coming!"

…

I was curled up in a ball. Hardy said that I wasn't ready to deliver the baby just yet, and that she was going to get Nina. I exhaled, making sure that it came out like I was inflating a balloon. Strangely, it works. It relives the pain.

"How long?" I asked myself. Skye took Annie to Mineral Town. I doubt that they were having any fun. Knowing them, they were worried about me. So I am alone in this house, and in pain. To try and escape it, I fell asleep.

…

I woke up to someone stroking my head. I looked and saw a pair of emerald – green eyes.

"Skye!" I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Now is not the time to ask that!" I responded. Then Nina came in, to check on me.

"Jill, Now is the time to push!" She said.

I pushed, squeezing Skye's hand into oblivion. Then came a cry.

"Congratulations!" Nina said. "It's a boy!"

"Vaughn!" I said. I collapsed to my pillow. Nina did the normal after birth treatment to Vaughn – Clearing his airways, bathing him, placing a diaper on him, swaddle him, then give him to me. Vaughn had white fuzz on his head – going to be the same color as Skye's. When we saw a glimpse of his eyes, they were purple.

"Mom?" Annie asked. She let Hardy and Nina go out the door, closed it, then climbed on the newly made bed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Anne." I responded. Annie crawled closer to Skye (who was sitting on the edge of the bed) and I.

"Do I have a baby brother, or a baby sister?" She asked, kneeling next to me.

"His name is Vaughn Lucas." I told her.

"Can I hold him?"

After I explained to her how to hold a baby, she held her baby brother. A smile came upon her face. "She looks so much like You and Dad that it's not even funny." Annie said.

"Will you help us take care of him?" Skye asked, reaching to take him from Annie, who in return gave Vaughn to Skye.

"Of course I will." She said.

I looked at Skye, his expression was one I haven't seen on his face before. It was a mixture of happiness, amazement, and wonder. I smiled, as I recalled a picture that Grandpa took when Annie was born. I had the same look on my face. Quickly, I took the camera off of my bedside table, and took a picture of Skye holding Vaughn.

None of them knew about the chaos that is about to reign, with having a newborn, and a mother who just had a baby in the house. I started to laugh.

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"I don't like that smile there Jill." Skye said. "You're up to something."

"Possibly."

Then Vaughn started crying. Here we go!


	34. 3 Years

Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **_

…

Chapter 30

3 years

Three years and a day passed without much indecent since Vaughn's birth. He turned three yesterday. Vaughn is something. He is a goofy little kid when he's around people he knows, but when he's around someone who he doesn't know, then he's quiet, and if he's forced to speak, then he's rude. Skye and I are still working on that, but we accepted the fact that he inherited the smart mouth. Vaughn is close friends with his big sister, and Hugh. He does help out around the ranch, but he prefers being with the animals than the plants.

Annie is a good big sister. Annie teaches Vaughn about taking care of the chickens, since Skye and I agreed he's not going into the cow pasture until he's five, Annie takes care of the plants while Vaughn takes care of the poultry and I take care of the livestock.

…

"Mommy?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes Vaughn?" I asked.

"I fell asleep before I said thanks."

"What for V?" I asked, calling Vaughn by his nickname. I placed the glass back into the cupboard and turned around.

"For the party yesterday."

We gave him a fun birthday party. Hugh was invited, but they had a family emergency in the city, but Vaughn understood.

"I'm glad that you like it." I replied.

"Your birthday is in two days?" He asked.

"Yes..." I asked, trying to see where he was going with this.

"And Annie's is four days before Daddy's?"

"Yes..."

"Why don't we celebrate our birthdays together?" He asked. I looked down into his innocent amethyst eyes. He gave me a smile. He was wearing Annie's overalls and hat. It was too hot and humid for him to wear a shirt.

"It never occurred to me or Daddy that we can do that." I said.

"It hasn't?" He asked.

I nodded. Then Annie came behind the little boy, placing her pointer finger over her mouth, telling me to keep silent. I smiled. When Vaughn figured out that something is going on, Annie picked him up and swung him around the kitchen.

"Sissy!" Vaughn whined.

"What V? What?" Annie asked back, resulting in both children laughing. Although I had to be a parent, I was smiling on the inside.

"Please do that outside, it'll be horrible if you hurt yourself in here!" I said, failing to hold back the giggles. They both ran out the back door, the house all of a sudden silent.

"Wow, I can't believe loud the house gets." Skye mumbled from behind me, making me jump.

"Skye!" I said. "Yes, who would've known."

"Vaughn is so quiet and rude when he's with-"

"People he doesn't know." We said at the same time.

"That's who he is I guess." I said. Then we heard a _thud _and Vaughn came in, holding on to his blue hat.

"Poultry on the loose!" Vaughn yelled.

I laughed and went to help my kids catch runaway poultry.


	35. Family affairs

Disclaimer: **I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters.**

…

_About time I update huh?_

…

Chapter 31

Family affairs

It was a typical day. Turned twenty four yesterday. I supported myself on my hoe, and watched the sun rise. Vaughn was with the chickens, and Annie was milking the cows. I glanced over to the barn where Annie was milking a cow. I still can't believe that the red haired young lady milking my cow was going to turn nine in a season yesterday. Vaughn is also growing like a weed. I really need to stop blinking.

…

Annie was with Hugh, Vaughn was with Ceila and Marlin's son, Jackson, who was the same age as Vaughn, and Flora and Carter's daughter, Jewel. The group of kids were either at the beach or at the spring. Skye and I were at the entryway to the valley, hanging out, and watching people enter and exit the valley. Then we heard something interesting.

"Skyelar James!"

The moment Skye heard that name, he tensed up.

"Skye? What's going on?" I asked.

"My parents are here." he said with a hint of disgust. Although we both came from different backgrounds, Skye never mentioned his family. The only family we ever talk about anymore is the kids.

"Skyelar James, you come with us this instant!"

"Jeez, she makes it sound like you were Vaughn's age or something."

"Uh – huh."

Then the woman screaming Skye's name came into view. She had platinum hair, the bluest of eyes. A man appeared behind him, he had black hair and green eyes. I see where the looks of my husband came from. But from Skye's face, this is bad news.

"Hey Jill, could you round up the kids, and I'll meet you at the house."

"Okay?" I responded. From the tone of his voice I knew I had to listen, but I was more curious than before.

…

"Anne! Vaughn!" I called.

"See ya Hugh!" Anne said.

"Bye bye!" Vaughn said.

I picked Vaughn up, and took Annie's hand, and we walked off to the house.

"Heads up." I said. The kids looked at me. "We might have some company tonight. Okay?"

"Okay!" Annie said. Vaughn nodded, his shyness kicking in right away.

…

I was finishing up the business half of farming, Annie was reading Vaughn a book about sheep, and Skye was still nowhere to be seen. When the door opened, and Skye yelled for us. I was the last one down the stairs. Vaughn and Annie were there already.

"Mom, Dad, here is my family. This is my wife, Jill." He said, holding a arm for me. When I was in his reach, the arm went around my waist. "And this is my step-daughter Annie."

"Hello." Annie said.

"...and our son, Vaughn." Skye finished. Vaughn then ran behind Skye and me, but peeked.

"Hello." Skye's Mom said. Skye's Dad grunted, like he was drugged here.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

"Not really. I just want my son back." Skye's mom responded. Now that I have a closer view of his parents, now I know why Skye thieved. It was to rebel from his socialite mother and not caring father.

"Mom, I can't. I made a commitment to Jill and Annie the day Jill and I married. I'm not leaving this valley."

"Wait...to both your wife, and your stepdaughter?" Skye's mom asked. I left Skye's embrace, and went to Annie's level.

"Take V upstairs. We are going to have a grown up talk. It might end up like when you met my mom. So take care of V." I whispered.

"Gotcha." Annie whispered in my ear. She picked Vaughn up, and took him upstairs.

"But I was wanting to talk to them." Skye's mom said.

"Sorry but when you question commitment in front of my children, I have to deal with it." I responded.

"But Annie is what 2, 3?" Skye's mom asked.

"Scarlett, you better than this." Skye's Dad mumbled.

"Scarlett, Annie is eight and Vaughn is three. Skye and I have been married for four years." I said.

"And how old are you Mrs. Jill?" Scarlett said. Going on the defensive. I looked at Skye.

"None of your business mother." Skye responded. "Jill has had a not so pleasant childhood. And if you are here to judge, then get out." He paused then looked at his father. "You too, if you are just going to stand there and mumble and grumble."

"Well then, tomorrow might change your mind. Good day, Skye." The glanced at me in a disgusted way, then she left the house, and left, with her husband behind her. After the door slammed, the only noise came from the muffled sound of Annie reading to Vaughn.

"If there was one thing I learned from today." I said, getting Vaughn's attention. "The reason why you thieved."

Skye turned around, and embraced me. I embraced him back. "Why did I thieve?" He asked.

"Because you wanted to rebel from your mother." Skye sighed, and place his head on my left shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

…

I closed the bedroom door behind me. The kids had so many questions regarding today. Skye and I answered to the best of our abilities. After Vaughn went to bed, Annie asked the last question.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hmm?" Skye and I answered at the same time.

"Is dad's parents still here?"

"They are staying at the inn." Skye responded.

"I don't want it ending up like the last time I met one of my grandparents." Annie said.

"Anne." Skye said, getting to her level, and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will do my best, in my power, to make sure it won't be like last time." Then Annie hugged Skye.

"Jill?" Skye asked, to get me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked. Skye gave me a smile, and then it was gone. I flopped on the bed, and rolled over to him. "What is in that beautiful head of yours?"

Skye tossed to face me. "You told me all about your past, but I kept mine hidden. I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier."

"Skye, it's fine."

"No it's not. It is not Jill." He place his right hand on my right cheek. "My mom would've made us divorce and make me marry another. I don't want that. I don't want to leave you here, with Annie and Vaughn."

"I don't want you to leave either. You left once, and that was the biggest mistake on my part-"

"Jill, I was the one who left."

"But it felt like I drove you away."

"You didn't. I was sorting my emotions."

"By any chance, do you have siblings?"

"I am the middle child. I have six older sisters, and six younger sisters. That is the reason why Mom is like that about me, I am her only boy."

"Vaughn is my only boy, and I don't pressure him to like anyone."

Skye pecked me on the lips. "But you don't care about appearances. You and Annie are the 'take me as I am, or watch me as I go' kind of people. Mom cares of what people think of her. Dad doesn't have a personalty anymore, but follows mom's shadows."

"Don't do that." I said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Loose yourself, and follow me in my shadows because of it." I got kissed on the forehead.

"I promise, I will never do that."

"Do you know what your mom thinks of me, by any chance?"

Skye smiled. "When I said I lived on a ranch, she wrinkled her nose. And when I told her I married the rancher of the valley, she flipped. Then when I said I was a stepfather and a father, I could see the smoke come out of her ears."

"Because it wasn't part of her plan."

"Correct."

"Oh shoot, I'm screwed."

"Not on my watch." Then Skye embraced me protectively, and I fell asleep in his arms.

…

Skye's parents came the next morning. They didn't even come in. the four of us stood in the doorway, hearing the sounds of animals and children squealing in the house.

"Skye, come home." Scarlett tried again.

"I am at home."

"But Alina wants you."

"Mom I'm married. And I never liked Alina anyways." I didn't know who this Alina was, but I don't like her.

"But Alina is someone from the same class as us."

"The 'overly rich and too snotty to care about their child's happiness' class? Or was it the 'I care about what everyone thinks of me, therefore I control everything second of my husband's and children's lives' class?" I said, letting the smart mouth run. Skye squeezed my hand and winked at me. That told me that I said the words he wanted to say.

"and Alina doesn't have that mouth!" Scarlett continued.

I looked at Skye. "I don't like Alina."

"Why is that, Jill?" Skye asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Because she is one of the women who is trying to steal my husband from me, and his children."

"And who is the other one?" Skye asked.

"Your mother."

"Hey, I am not that bad." Scarlett said.

"I honestly prefer my alcoholic crack-head mother to you. My mother know enough about commitment to not stop smoking and drinking. Your version of commitment is that of a control freak."

"Your mother is a crack-head?" Scarlett asked.

"Scarlett, your mother was a crack-head too." Skye's Dad whispered under his breath.

"Shut up, Scott. I'm trying to bring home our baby boy."

"Scarlett. He has a family here. He is happy here. Let Skyelar go." I knew I liked him!

Scarlett sighed in defeat. And turned around to leave. But turned back in a second. "I wash my hands off of you Skyelar James. I don't want anything to do with you ever again."

Skye and I looked at each other and smiled. Then we said at the same time, "AND GOOD RIDDANCE." Scarlett's face was of that of shock, the ultimate thing she thought was the most horrible thing, turned out for the best. But that's what works in Skye's and my life. We watch them become dots, then disappear altogether.

"Now the question is, how do I explain to the kids, that they have no grandparents?" Skye asked.

"I'll leave that explanation to you." Then I ran out of the house before Skye's reaction. Knowing full well I have to pay it back to him somehow later.


	36. What Just Happened?

Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. They belong to natsume. **

Chapter 32

What Just Happened?

Since Skye's parents (I mean mother) disowned Skye, Things got so much peaceful, not only on Star Ranch, but in the valley. Spring quickly turned to summer, bringing on another pair of birthdays. On summer sixth, my baby girl's turning nine. It has been a roller coaster nine years, from struggling to free the harvest goddess, thief hunting, and having our bad luck thrown at us. But I wouldn't trade those years for anything...SHOOT!

I only saved 69 sprites.

…

I slammed the lid to the shipping box shut. Vaughn, Annie, and I were brushing the animal hair and dirt off our hands. Summer is the busiest time of the year for us, between things to forage, a variety of crops, animal births, and moving the poultry and livestock from their pasture to their barns and back, we usually don't get done until mid-afternoon. I watched as Annie and Vaughn ran off to play with their friends, I smiled.

Annie was officially nine, and she forgot.

…

after unlacing my boots, and putting my knapsack away, I walked over to the kitchen, and leaned against the counter while Skye cooks.

"What's with that smile?" Skye asked.

"Annie forgot what day it is."

"She did?"

I nodded. "Such a silly girl." I sighed. "I can't believe she's nine already."

Skye paused. "So, it's been five years since we meet then..."

"I know. We met in spring before her fifth birthday, I just turned nineteen."

"How old were you when Annie was born?"

"I was fourteen when I conceived her, and fifteen when she was born." I smiled. "I was way too young to be put in a position like that." Skye dried his hands on the towel, walked up to me, and placed his hands on the counter on both sides of me.

"A lot of bad things happened to you both, and to us as well." I felt a pang of sadness there. I knew he was talking about the night he left, and Jenny. "How did you survive it?" Skye asked.

"Simple. I have my prince of the stars, my carrot top rancher, my little cattle herder, and the hope that things will get better."

He smiled at that thought.

…

The rest of Annie's birthday, and Skye's birthday went without too big of a problem. I was out watering plants. Then I heard Skye's voice.

"CHICK BEAM FIRE!"

Uh-Oh.

I dropped what I was doing, and ran to Skye to see what was going on. There was Skye, standing in a defensive position, Annie and Vaughn are right behind him, holding on to his legs. The woman Skye just froze was on a broomstick, had curly blond hair, and red eyes. I knew who she was though.

The Witch Princess.

"Fool!" The Witch Princess yelled. "Do you you think your feeble magic can go against me?"

"Whuddya want?" I asked. Annie took the opportunity to grab Vaughn and run into the house. The Witch Princess sighed.

"I give up."

I looked at her, then at Skye, then at the Witch Princess again. I had no idea what was going on. She picked up on it.

"For ages, my ancestors and myself not only loved to torment the Harvest Goddess, but we also liked tormenting a certain family." The witch princess looked at me then. "But I can't do it anymore. I had my fun out of it, and there is no more use carrying it on. I apologize what my ancestors and I did to you. In a sense, I'm the reason why you had your firstborn when you did, and the reason why you lost you second born. I'm sorry. I wish you guys happiness and bliss for the rest of your lives."

Then with that, she was gone. Skye and I looked at each other, stunned.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked.

"I think," Skye started. "That things are going to be better."

I nodded.


	37. Simplicity

Disclaimer: **As you all know by now, I do not own Harvest Moon. Or Uno.**

Chapter 33

Simplicity

"Hey wake up!" I whispered to Annie.

"Ugh." She responded. She got up and checked her alarm clock. "Mom, it's 4:30 in the morning."

"Yes, and your cow is in labor. Time to get up." I responded. Annie sighed and turned on the light. "I told you not to stay up too late."

"You did. But Mom, it was new years!" She retorted.

"True. We need to get to that cow."

"Right."

…

It has been six years and three months since the Witch Princess came and told us she was done with messing with our family. And those years have been filled with sweet, non-dramatic bliss.

Well, as non-dramatic as you can get with a fifteen year old in the house.

As we made it to the barn, I marveled at Annie. Her red hair held up by a green ribbon, her scar is nothing more than discoloration and wrinkles on her face. She claims that it doesn't hurt anymore. She looks like a younger, drug-free version of my mother. (Good thing she doesn't act like her.) Even though I am very glad that Annie is grown as she is, it makes me sad. I miss my little Ann.

The little calf was born and we left it to suckle on it's mother.

"A fine young cow." I said.

"May" Annie said, naming the little calf.

"Welcome to the barnyard May."

…

A couple of hours later, the chores were done. Vaughn and Annie were challenging each other to a game of Uno.

Vaughn is nine now. He is still a shy boy, he's a riot when you get to know him. His platinum blonde hair reaches to his chin, which means I have to trim it soon. He doesn't want hair as long as Skye's. He has a whole barn to himself on this ranch. He doesn't like plants.

Skye is Skye. He hasn't aged a minute since Vaughn's birth. Lucky duck. As I hear the sound of lunch cooking, the sound of Annie's triumphant laugh, and the sound on Vaughn's groan from loosing. I hope that life would keep this simplicity that we've finally earned.


	38. Surprise!

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything dealing with the Harvest Moon games.  
**

…

Chapter 34

Surprise!

"Happy Birthday to you!" We all sang to Vaughn. Vaughn blew out the candles, and smiled. He's officially a ten year old now. His family was here, and so is Chris, Wally, and Hugh. Annie got this look in her eyes, and when nobody was expecting it, she took the cake, and smashed it in Vaughn's face.

So nobody got cake, but it was a very memorable party. I didn't eat much though.

…

My birthday came and went. I didn't eat much either. And still not now. I don't feel right. Is this how it feels to be 32? I dunno. However, I need to go to the doctor to see what's going on.

…

I knocked on the door, and Dr. Hardy opened it.

"Jill? Is something ailing you?" He asked.

"Yes. I haven't been feeling good. I haven't eat well for the last nine days." Dr. Hardy let me in the clinic and I sat on a chair.

"Not well as in nutritionally?"

"Not well as in not at all."

"It could be something in your digestive tract. I wouldn't be sure, until I do an ultrasound on you."

I nodded. "I just want to feel better."

"I know."

He put the cold gel like stuff on my stomach, and placed the ultrasound on my belly. I have done this a few times before, so I know what's going on.

"Oh!" Dr. Hardy said, surprised.

"Doctor, tell me, am I going to live?" I was expecting something wrong, like a hernia, or a hole in my stomach from too much curry. Dr. Hardy laughed.

"Congratulations. You're expecting!"

"What?" I almost fell off the bed. Then Dr. Hardy turned the monitor around. There was a movement. I touched the screen, right at the heartbeat was. This baby is like it's father. It stole my heart already.

"Your body has always been quick to notice things." Dr. Hardy told me. "This baby is around eight days old already."

"So expect him or her on Fall 8?"

"Yes, however most babies don't come on their due dates. So if baby is not here by the Pumpkin Festival, then we'll have to do a c-section."

I nodded. Then Hardy gave me the ultrasound picture. A souvenir.

…

I came back to the house, saw Vaughn chasing Little Sister around the lawn. When he saw me, he smiled and ran. He hugged me, and ran off into the house. I followed suit. I came in the house to smell Skye's signature curry dish. The one he's been adding Love to for many years now. We all sat down at the table, and started to eat.

"I saw you go to the doctor's today Mom." Vaughn said. "Was it for your stomach?"

"Yes it was."

"And?" Skye said. I stopped for a moment, then I took out the ultrasound photo, stood up, and held the photo where the baby was. Vaughn was confused about what the picture meant, but Skye and Annie knew. Skye stayed in his chair in shock, while Annie jumped up and down in happiness.

"Anne?" Vaughn asked. Annie hugged him.

"Oh V, you're gonna be an older brother!"

"What?"Vaughn asked. Then you can see the light bulb go off.

I looked at Skye, and he was smiling. I think that's a good sign.

…

Later that night, the kids were tucked in, and Skye and I were getting ready for bed too.

"So I'm to be a daddy again?" Skye asked.

"Yes."

"There goes our non dramatic years." I flung my hairband at him, and it hit him in the face. Leaving a red mark in his pale face.

"Don't jinx it!" I said, then I flopped on the bed. Skye placed his hand on my belly, now carrying another baby.

"I am so happy right now. Words cannot explain it."

"I already know something about this little one."

"What?" Skye asked.

"It's a little thief."

Skye chuckled. "How so?"

"It stole a piece of my heart that I didn't know existed."

"You know what? Mine too."

We both laughed at that.


	39. Summertime

**Disclaimer: **I do not and ever will own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 35

Summertime

The rest of spring passed, and summer came at full blast. For me, the pregnant woman, it has been torture. This pregnancy – so far – has been the worst. Everything that I can get I got. Swollen feet, morning sickness, mood swings, etc. The heat hasn't been much help, it has been over the one hundred mark since the 2nd. Skye hasn't enjoying the heat either, but Annie and Vaughn seem to enjoy it.

…

Annie blew out her candles. She sixteen years old. It makes me want to cry – the fact that when I was her age, I wasn't out goofing off after chores, I was preparing for her. And the fact that she is no longer that little girl anymore. Those two things and the pregnancy hormones.

"Mom?" Annie asked. I didn't answer her question, I grabbed her and embraced her.

"I am so proud of you." I whispered in her ear. "When I was your age, I was expecting you. Now to see you all grown up and carefree, is what I wanted you to be. Just be yourself, and that'l make me proud." I can hear Annie chuckle, I let her go, and return to her party.

Before the party ended, Hugh cleared his throat, wanting everybody's attention.

"Now, I know that this day is to celebrate my friend's birthday," Hugh started. "but I couldn't wait for this any longer." Hugh then turned to Annie. "Annie, I want to be your boyfriend, but only if you say yes."

Annie's eyes started to water, and she nodded. Hugh then picked Annie up and swung her around. Everyone was awing and smiling then. I felt the tears coming from my eyes, but I smiled and clapped. I had to face the reality someday, that Annie isn't be the little girl I tucked in at night before I went thief hunting. She was growing up.

…

Later that night, in the privacy of our bedroom, I told Skye how I felt during the party.

"You know what?" Skye asked. I looked up at him, us two, with me carrying another, in our bed, crying.

"What?" I asked to his question.

"I feel the same. I know children are supposed to grow up, and become adults, but this is painful. Annie is so beautiful."

"I know. If Hugh hurts her though, He'll have a family on his case."

"I agree." Skye then had a face that he had something to say, but then shook it off.

"What?"

"I was thinking that it was kinda tough for our mothers and my father to let us go, but then I thought against it."

"Well we never know Skye." Skye responded by planting a kiss on my forehead.

…

Skye birthday was less eventful. It was just Annie, Vaughn, Little Sister, the baby, Skye, and I. We had a wonderful time. Annie cooked, and got Skye's seal of approval. I smiled at my kids, my hand on my fourth, and treasured the moment.


	40. Sprites and Lillian

**Disclaimer: **I do not and ever will own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 36

Sprites and Lillian

Summer went by without too much events. Annie says everything is going good with Hugh. Vaughn has taken over the barns on the ranch. That means every animal on star ranch is in his care. I just wished him well. Annie has been learning the business part of ranching, but I'm guessing – no, I know- she's thinking of Hugh.

…

"Mom?" Annie asked me, while I was putting away the clean dishes from lunch.

"Yes?"

"Remember when I was little, I wanted to go on a adventure?"

"Yes, and we ended up at the tree near the goddess pond." I said, smiling. "Why you ask?"

"Because the little monsters the story told about are on the farm!" I had to pause for a moment. She could see the harvest sprites. I turned around, and took her hand.

"Let's go to the pond."

…

At the pond I told her the story that grandpa told me when Annie was three days old. I told her when Grandpa told me, and I told her of how I saved the Goddess.

"Out of 101 Harvest sprites, between my grandfather and I, we saved 69." Annie had her determined face on.

"I'll save the other 32 Mom!" She said. "Just wait and see."

"I know you will." I said. Then with her help, I got off the ground. Baby is due anytime now.

…

Later that day, everyone was settling down after a busy day, filled with chores and information. We had a attempt at cooking, Vaughn and I tried to cook, it didn't go very well. (Sadly I gave Vaughn my lack of cooking talent.) When there was a knock on the door.

"Hugh isn't in the valley yet." Annie said, after we all looked at her. I got up to open the door, and there standing in the doorway was a girl, very young, with light brown hair and big periwinkle eyes. When she saw me, she smiled. She shared the smile with Skye.

"Come in."

"Thank you." she said. Her voice, sounded like she was singing, when she obviously not. She came in the house, and to our little living area.

"Lillian? Is that you?" Skye asked. She nodded and they embraced each other.

"Skye?" I asked.

"Jill. This is my littlest sister, Lillian."

…

"So after Mother and Father came home from trying to get you, the living conditions of the house got worse. Mother was never around, spending any money we had to live it up with her friends. Father quit work, leaving the remaining three of us to fend for ourselves. I was the last one to run away. I doubt they even know we're gone." Lillian said, telling of the reason why she came here. Now that Skye and Lillian are sitting next to each other, I can see that they share their faces and facial expressions. They even close their eyes when smiling!

"So Lillian, when is your birthday?" Vaughn asked.

"I would rather be called Lily, and my birthday is on Summer 6th."

"Really? That's mine too!" Annie said.

"No way! Will you be turning seventeen then?"

"Yes!" Then there was laughs and 'no way's going around the room. We had another member of the family. Welcome to the family Lily! You are very welcomed here.

_Author's note: Lillian is the name for the female playable character in Harvest Moon: A Tale of Two Towns. _


	41. Oh Baby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 37

Oh Baby!

"So thought of any names for the baby yet?" I asked. It was now fall 20th, and I was getting impatient with the baby.

" I would like to bring up the name Jordyn again. But instead of Jordyn Leigh, how about Jordyn Rose?"

"I like it. I was thinking Trevor for a first name for a boy, but not a middle name."

"Knight. Like a knight in shining armor."

"Jordyn Rose, or Trevor Knight, whoever you are, would you please stop kicking on my pelvis?" I asked the baby. Skye started to chuckle.

…

I was officially in active labor. The day was Fall 23rd, and there was flurries of snow coming down. I was by the inn, leaning against the fence, trying to survive a contraction.

"Jill?" I heard Lily's voice, then I felt a soft touch, she was behind me. "The baby's coming?"

"Yeah, it is." I was able to stand on my own. Lily was able to help me to the farm, where Skye was waiting, he took me to our bedroom, while Lily ran to get Dr. Hardy.

…

Dr. Hardy was out of the valley, so we are waiting until he came back. But the contractions are getting closer and stronger, I might give birth without him. I wish Nina could make it, but she is very ill at the moment.

"What time is it?" I asked Annie, the only one with me in the room right now.

"0:40 AM. Fall 24th year 106" Year 1 was the year grandpa was born. He was fifty when he started ranching, and raising Mom and Uncle Jack. And now I'm in the upstairs bedroom that I added on when Annie was three, in labor with my fourth child. Kinda makes you feel young, but old at the same time when you think about it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Annie and I said at the same time. The door opened and in comes Skye, Lily, and Dr. Hardy. (Vaughn is in his room. I doubt that he's sleeping.) Hardy checked to see how far along I am, and how the baby was.

"Jill, we need a change of plans."

"What?"

"I need to give you a C-section. The baby is breech. The baby did not turn, and now the baby is very cold. I need to give it you."

"No medication?" Skye asked He sounded terrified, something I have never heard come out of the smooth talking phantom thief's mouth. I've heard concern, happiness, sleepy, flirty, and anger, but not terrified.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't time. We don't want another Jennifer now?"

"I don't mind." I said. "I want my husband by my side, and my baby safe in my arms." Hardy nodded. And got his tools ready.

"Mom, I can't stay. I need to check on V."

"That's fine." Annie kissed my sweaty forehead, and left the room. Lily followed her, and from what Skye told me a few weeks earlier, she faints when she sees blood.

"Okay girlie. We're gonna get this baby outta here." Hardy said. Then I felt this horrible pain from my belly. I squeezed Skye's hand so tight, and screamed. But I dare not move, Dr. Hardy is saving my child, the least I could do was not to move. Then there was a cry.

"It's a little girl. She's healthy and pink. We made it just in time." Hardy said, in between getting my daughter out of me, and washing her. He bundled her, and gave her to Skye. Dr. Hardy did this so fast though, that he was removing the placenta and stitching me up before I knew it. After Hardy was done with me, Skye handed me Jordyn, and I leaned on him.

"She's safe and sound now." Skye cooed in my ear. "Our little Jordyn Rose is safe and sound."

"What time is it?"

"1:10 AM. Celebration time."

"Not for me. It's feeding time for Jordyn, then sleepy-time for Jill." Skye chuckled and kissed my forehead, then kissed Jordyn's head.


	42. Birthday Dates

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 38

Birthday Dates

Winter flew by. Little Jordyn, with Skye's eyes, and my brown hair, was dotted and loved by everyone in the valley. She was held by Nina, who on winter 14th, passed away due to illness. Everyone mourned.

We celebrated new years last night. Vaughn's birthday is in a couple of days, and I want to do something special.

…

The party was...well a party. V was now 11 years old. He is still shy, and defensive when shy. Although he is no longer a goofball, he still likes to crack jokes with his aunt, sister, and Hugh once in a while. The party was held at noon, by three, everyone was leaving.

"Hey V?" I asked.

"Yeah Ma?"

"Do want to go for a walk? Just you and me?" His amethyst started to sparkle, and he smiled – like how Skye and Lily do, eyes closed, and a sweet little smile.

"Sure thing."

…

"You know, we haven't really been able to do this since Jordyn and Lily arrived ya know?" Vaughn told me. We made it to the beach, and were sitting on the towels under the umbrella.

"Yeah, and I feel bad about it."

"Why?"

"Because you're my son. I feel bad when I don't get to spend time with you. I feel the same about Annie, and even Lily. I feel like I don't love you, when I do."

"Well if it makes it any better Ma, I agree with you, however, I know that us not being able to spend time together, is not because you don't love me. It's because you have a ranch to take care of, a newborn daughter to take care of, and the rest of our family. I look at your eyes, the eyes I was blessed to get, and I see the love pour outta you." I smiled.

"You kinda sound like your dad." I noted. Vaughn snickered.

"I am half him after all." I then gave Vaughn a side hug, the only hug he took from me. He returned it by giving me a side hug, and we watched the sunset together. Knowing that my son loves me, is one of the best feelings ever.

"If you want to do this again, let me know, and we will. Okay?"

"Okay Ma." He said, smiling.

…

Three days passed without a fuss. Like Vaughn, My age would have the same two numbers, Thirty-three. Like my birthday before, I had it with just my family. Skye, Annie, Lily, Vaughn, and Jordyn. We had cake, and played "Fact or crap". Although I didn't win, I was congratulated for playing a rather loud game, while holding Jordyn in my arms. I smiled, however, I had Jordyn trained to be able to sleep through noise.

"Hey Mom?" Annie asked.

"Yes Anne?"

"Lily and I will hold the fort here, and why don't you and dad have a date night or something?" I looked at Skye. This was out of the blue for him too. But he smiled.

"Yeah, why don't we do that?"

…

"It's been a while since it was just you and I at the spring." I noted, saying something very similar to what V said three days ago.

"Since before our wedding."

"That long ago huh?"

We were sitting down at the same spot we sat 12 years ago. Talking about nothing, laughing, an flirting with each other.

"Jill?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think, that your grandpa, Jenny, and Nina are up in heaven?"

"Nah. I never think of these things." I admitted, although he probably already knew. "If I thought that there was a better place, then I would've committed suicide. If I wasn't expecting Annie, I would've committed suicide."

"You were very suicidal weren't you?" I looked to my feet.

"Still am." I said. "But I have reasons to live. I have Annie, a gift I received to save me, a prince of the stars, who gave me a prince and princess of the stars. And I have a musical flower, who treats me like a big sister." I then looked at him.

"You know what? Me too." Skye said, and that didn't really surprised me. "Everyone has problems Jill. You of all people know that."

"It's the way we handle them, that makes us who we are." I said. "Like Lily. She did what I did, and got out the situation."

Skye nodded. "I'm proud of my little sister."

"I am too." Skye brushed off his hands on his pants, and stood up. He helped me up.

"Let's go see grandpa and Jenny." I said, as we were about to leave the spring.

"That's a good idea. But first-" Then we kissed.


	43. The Day has Come

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 39

The Day has Come

I pulled up a fish. It was winter, and frankly, it was the only thing that I can do. Little Jordyn is down for her nap, Annie was teaching Lily how to do the financial part of ranching (because she had an interest for about a year now,) and Vaughn is probably with some of the other children of the valley. Annie and Lily are legal adults now. Vaughn is 12, and will be turning 13 in the spring. Jordy (our nickname for Jordyn) is 2.

…

"Hey Anne?" Vaughn asked at the table.

"Yeah V?"

"When are you and Hugh getting married?" it got really silent. Even Jordyn stopped hitting her spoon against the table. Annie's blush was as red as her hair.

"I don't know Vaughn." She said quietly. "Thanks for the meal Dad." Then Annie left the table to her and Lily's room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Vaughn asked, he was just as confused as the rest of us. I left the table, and went upstairs to Annie and Lily's room. I knocked on the door.

"Mom?" Annie's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Anne, I'm here." The door opened and I was let in. Annie flopped on her bed, and sighed. I closed the door behind her and sat next to her. "What's wrong."

"I want to marry him, I really do. But I don't have the guts, or a blue feather." She sighed. "He's going to go in the spring. He took a job coaching in the city, and I want to be with him. But the job says I can't unless we're married. I don't know Mom."

"Well, it's obvious to me. Marry him, go to the city with him. You just have to ask him." Annie was quiet, her thinking face was on, so I went and grabbed the blue feather from the shoebox in Skye's part of the closet, and came back to Annie.

"A blue feather?"

"Yes. This is the feather that your great grandfather Mark used to propose to you great grandmother Dasha. This is also the feather that I used to propose to Skye." I handed Annie the feather. She looked it over. It was obviously old, the blue faded away to a sort of gray, but it is obvious what it is.

"Was it scary? To propose?"

"One of the scariest nights of my life. Do you wanna know what Skye said?"

"Yes."

"He said, "You're going to propose to someone aren't you?" then he left a note, saying he'll come to steal the feather. Then he realized, that he can't steal something that was already his. Then he said yes, then you came walking down the stairs."

"Oops." Annie said, turning all red again.

"You were just getting a glass of water, then you see me and him."

"And it clicked." Annie started to smile, and leaned in to me. "thanks mom."

"No problem. Now, we need to explain to Vaughn. He's a little bit confused."

"Yeah we should." Annie placed the blue feather in her knapsack, and followed me out of the room.

…

A couple of days later, I walked in to put Jordyn to sleep, and I noticed Lily sitting at the table, looking at something in the newspaper, her hand intertwined with her light brown hair.

"Heya Lily. What's wrong?" I asked. Lily jumped.

"Ah, Jill you startled me."

"Sorry."

She chuckled, and smiled the smile that her, Skye, and Vaughn shared. "All's good. I was looking at this classification." She lifted it, and it was an classification for a free farm.

"It's a little run down, but I bet I can build it up."

"Do you think you can do it?"

"I think I can. Annie taught me everything she knows. If I have any questions, then I can find it in a book or something."

"Do you have enough gold to travel?"

"Yes I do. I can rent a horse, use a cart to carry all my stuff, and make it there safely." I then embraced her.

"When you leaving?"

"I dunno. I have yet to call them."

"Well, go call them then!"

Lily saluted me. "Yes ma'am!" then she ran to use the phone. I left to find my youngest, and put her in her crib for naptime.

…

A couple of hours later, I was doing lunchtime dishes.

"Hey mom?" I heard Vaughn's voice call behind me.

"Yeah V? Whazup?"

"Is Lily leaving?"

"She'll be leaving in the end of winter, so she'll get to the village by the spring."

"What village did she choose?"

"I think Bluebell."

"Sweet! Cattle and Chickens."

"Just your kind of thing isn't it."

"Yep."

And it that was it for the conversation.

…

Annie didn't make it to dinner that night, which was okay. She was probably busy with some plot of land in the valley. But when she didn't come home by 11:30 (the time Lily went to bed), we became worried. She would normally be here around this time. Then the door slowly opened and closed.

"Hey girlie!" Skye said.

"Hey! Did I keep you up?"

"Kind of. Is everything okay?" I asked then, giving Annie an hug.

"Depends on who you talk to." I felt her laugh. I let her go, Skye and I looked at her.

"I'm getting married in a week!" Annie shrieked. Skye and I gasped and hugged her then. In the middle of the embrace, it dawned on me, like when I found out I was expecting Annie, and when I figured I was in love in Skye. It dawned on me that I was old enough to have a daughter old enough to marry and have a life of her own. I faked a smile for her. I am genuinely happy that she found someone she wants to love forever. But it seemed like yesterday she was four.

…

"Jill?" Skye asked, snapping me out of my slump. "Are you okay with this?" I look up at him. I was sitting on the bed, and he was leaning against the wall where the desk and the closets are.

"I am just as okay as this as you are with Lily and her new-found farm. They're not children anymore. They're grown-ups, and they can make their own decisions."

"But it still hurts." Skye said. Saying the words that was in my mind. He moved, and sat next to me. I leaned against him, and he placed his arm around me.

"Yes, it hurts. However, Annie isn't a mom, she's not addicted to anything. Maybe Hugh's love."

"Well love isn't a bad thing to be addicted to."

"I agree." I sighed. "I believe the curse that my family was in is gone now. I did what a mother was supposed to, and made sure her child didn't make her mistakes. Annie isn't, Vaughn won't and probably Jordy won't either. Lily isn't like your mother or your father. And she isn't the same Lily that came here. The Lily that came to the valley was a runaway, scared, and was looking for a home and a purpose. The Lily that is leaving is a strong, confidant young woman, who knows what she wants to do in her life." Skye kissed me then, agreeing to everything I said.

…

The day has come. Annie-girl was getting married. Wearing the same gown and hairstyle I wore for my own wedding, she looks radiant. She wanted both Skye and me to hand her over to Hugh. And That's what we did. On Winter 24th, I gave my oldest daughter to her best friend, her first love, and her boyfriend. Knowing that Hugh would take care of Annie made it easier for us to do.

The wedding was at the beach, everyone in valley made it. Vaughn even combed his hair for the occasion. Lily was in a pretty blue dress, and in her arms, Jordyn was wearing a soft pink dress. She won't remember this, mainly because she was asleep. Tomas officiated it, and with their vows, and their first kiss as husband and wife,

I wouldn't want anything more for Anne.


	44. Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon. But I betcha you know by now. Seeing this is the last chapter and all...

Chapter 40

Goodbye

After the wedding, things went back to normal. Annie and Hugh now live at the Inn until the day Hugh goes to to his new job in the city. Both Annie and Lily's belongings are out of the room they used to share, making the once cozy room, now seem barren and empty. It won't be for long, we're taking Jordyn out of Vaughn's room and placing her into this room. But I swear each time I look into the room, I see two sixteen year old girls giggling over something they see in a magazine.

…

Winter slowly started to fade. Lily had a white pony saddled up, and a cart with her small amount of belongings attached to the pony.

"Bye Vaughn. I'll expect you to come visit?"

"Of course! Come on! You'll be taking care of cattle!" there was scattered laughter from the group that was telling her goodby.

"Bye big bubby." Lily said, hugging Skye.

"Bye Lil' sissy. You're always welcome back here if things get too scary."

"Thanks." she mumbled, not liking Skye's comment. He gave her a peck on her forehead, then she faced me.

"Take care of bub."

I shifted Jordyn to my right side, and gave Lily a half hug. "I will."

"Bye-Bye Jordy. Auntie loves you!"

"Bye Bye Auntie Yeeyee!" Jordy said, not pronouncing her L's yet. Lily squished her cheeks together and gave her a big kiss. Which left Jordy shaking her head, smiling. Lily went and hugged Annie and Hugh. What they shared between each other, I don't know. But then she went next to her pony, gave us her smile, and she jumped on the pony, and ran.

…

Spring 1st. Lily should have arrived safely to her Bluebell farm. And here we are again at the road that leads to mineral town and the city. But instead, there is a pickup truck filled with furniture, and a husband and wife starting their life together.

"So, Annie," Chris started "What will you do while you two are in the city?"

"I'll get my GED, then go to college working in agriculture and business."

Chris closed her eyes. We were all silent, she was doing one of her predictions, that usually come true. She smiled wide.

"You'll ace your GED test, and you'll graduate as valedictorian." Annie's eyes widen, and Hugh started to laugh.

"That sounds like Anne alright."

I didn't hear what Annie or Hugh said to anyone (however, Skye was probably doing the 'you better take care of my little girl or I'll kick your butt' speech), but when Hugh came to hug me and Jordyn, he whispered in my ear, "I'll take care of her Jill, no worries."

Annie whispered in my ear "I'm always the little girl you tucked in at night when you had to go thief hunting." that statement cause us both to giggle, making Jordyn look at us like we are nuts.

"Bye Jordy. Give me a call sometime okay?"

"Mm-hmm!" Then they both got into the truck, and drove off. We stayed there until we couldn't even see the dust moving anymore.

…

As we were walking back to the ranch, my hand in Skye's, out fingers intertwined, Jordyn running, and Vaughn chasing Jordyn, I smiled. Annie and Lily are going to be missed. But now I have a farm to take care of, two children to raise, and one handsome prince of the stars to love.

THE END


End file.
